Bouseigan
by NickNova
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Son of a dead father, Brother to a murdered sister, Carrier of the Bouseigan. AU.
1. Explainations

-1Prologue.

Bouseigan is a Alternate Universe story based on the characters and situations of Masashi Kishimoto.

Bouseigan will be Naruto centric story centering on what "I WOULD LIKE" to see and read.

The story will have errors that I either have missed or do not have knowledge of. This story will have a competent Naruto who at first may seem over powered, but as they say there are more fish in the sea.

My only fear for this story is separating Sasuke and Naruto as they will be similar in nature and conflict. This is not a Yaoi story or anything that resembles such nature and please do not ask about it.

Also if you review 'which I don't really care about' DO NOT say "great More please" If you review leave real thoughts of characters and settings and even mistakes that you see. Or don't.

This will be a DARKER story in some places, and flinging around comedy in some places.

Also the name Bou Sei Gan, will probably not translate as Spinning Star Eye but who cares right? Don't worry about Sakura she will come into her own sooner.


	2. Ch 1

-1 Lightening dance upon the sky, but it was not accompanied by rain. On this night a young girl with spiky blonde hair pulled back into a tight plait. She had intense blue eyes and a slim face. She stood facing a large age old tree, she was sweating profusely as she concentrated heavily on the tree, with a slight movement of her hand her entire arm was buried in the trunk of the tree. She easily ripped it back and struck again viciously with a snap kick. Sachiko Uzumaki heir of Uzumaki clan, master of Bouseigan at age 10, Chuunin rank at age 11, joined the ANBU at age 14. Before she struck she felt a presence behind her.

"Itachi."

"Sachiko."

Itachi Uchiha was her ANBU squad leader, a short raven haired boy a year younger then her. 'The Sharingan' she thought his eyes were red with pin wheels around the pupil.

"Do you need something?" she asked kindly. "I was just about to finish up," she smiled at him. There has always been an intense rivalry between them, she the prodigy of the Uzumaki clan with an advance bloodline, and he the mysterious and powerful prodigy of clan Uchiha. They both came from lineage of Genius ninja.

"Sachiko-san," his voice was low almost whisper but commanding in it's power, "I'm sorry," The words were again but the killing chakra left no mistake.

Those were the last words Sachiko Uzumaki heard before blackness claimed her.

_I'm sorry Naruto_.

Four years later.

Uzumaki grounds.

"Get up Naruto," a old man with short spiky silver hair snarled, "You never show weakness even in front of me," The man was tall with broad shoulders and a weathered face with several distinct scars. "Come at me."

A short young man stood, he had startling spiky golden hair and liquid blue eyes. His eyes were narrowed in anger as he clutch his left arm. He wore a simple form fitting black shirt and simple black trousers.

"Do you need a medic Naruto?"

"No,"

"Well let's get on with it then," the man took his stance.

Naruto rushed forward with a feint he drop to the ground, he slammed his fist into the ground and threw his legs into a up wards slash, that barely missed, with a flexed of his back his legs came back down but were easily block.

"Good Naruto," he said as he tossed him away.

Then they charged each other in a flash they were hands and feet, that were either blocked or parried. Soon the contest of skill and speed stopped as the older man broke through Naruto's defense and buried a fist into his stomach that doubled him over, he continued the assault with a snap kick that sent the blonde Shinobi flying to the right.

Naruto popped up instantly with an angry looked on his face. "You cheated," he yelled childishly. "Your Bouseigan knows how I fight,"

The older man laugh loudly with his eyes closed in mirth. When he opened his eyes again they were a dark menacing purple with four black spinning stars.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I guess I did," suddenly he looked very serious. "The Bouseigan is our trump card Naruto, whenever locked in battle the Bouseigan will always change the outcome," he nodded. "Always remember that,"

"Yes grandfather."

"Your sister mastered the two forms of the Bouseigan at a very young age, Naruto, but you have not been giving the resources young Sachiko was given, so show me what you have learned on your own,"

Naruto nodded. His eyes blink for a second and reveal his own activated Bouseigan.

Later

Naruto and his grandfather sat on the engawa in silence.

"Naruto, Sarutobi-Sama has requested that you join a genin team," his grandfather said breaking the comfortable silence.

Naruto blinked. "A genin team? But my skills are far above genin," he said confused.

He nodded in agreement. "You have always had personal trainers Naruto, but that does make you better, more prepared. Yes." he took a sip of his tea. "You will report to Hatake Kakashi, in the morning." Eyeing Naruto over the rim of his drink.

"Kakashi?" He yelled. "I'm on a team with a Uchiha?"

"Naruto" His grandfathers voice vibrated through the engawa.

"If killing Sasuke Uchiha could bring back Sachiko-chan, it would have been done long ago," He looked coldly at Naruto. "That boy can not be blamed for what his brother did, if anything sparring with him should make you familiar with weaknesses of the Sharingan." he nodded to his self. "If there is any," he looked serious at Naruto for a moment. "There hasn't been a Sharingan user like Itachi Uchiha for almost fifty years,"

"He will die," he said coldly with a few tears failing to fall for a second but then he quickly wipe them away.

"Yes, yes he will," His grandfather agreed while nodding. 'Even if I have to do it myself,'

Naruto stood to leave. When he got to the exit his grandfather called out to him. "Naruto, before you leave in the morning come and see me," he said cryptically. Naruto nodded feeling physically and mentally exhausted.

The next morning Naruto awoke with a bright yellow label stuck to his forehead.

'_Something came up I will see you later,' _

'_Ps. Don't sleep so hard.'_

Naruto balled the paper up in disgust. Then he remember he had went to bed the night before without a shower.

Training ground A

"Hey Kakashi-sensai, aren't we short a member?" Sakura asked impatiently as Sasuke ignored her. 'All the other teams have three members.'

Kakashi nodded in agreement. 'I guess he's not coming,' Kakashi thought. Disappointed because of his missing student he decided to continue on for now.

"let's begin you will meet your teammate later on," Kakashi explain the mission. With two bells handing at his hip he pulled out his book and began reading.

Just as Sasuke was about to grab the bells they heard.

"DOTON, DORYUUDAN."

Suddenly twenty large balls of dirt and clay came flying through the forest. Just as the balls of earth reach Kakashi and Sasuke they mysteriously disappeared. Suddenly they both heard a bell ring. Kakashi looked down to see one of the bells were gone.

'Genjutsu' Kakashi thought, 'To use the Bouseigan and that technique simultaneously, Naruto has advance further then I thought.'

"Ha." the noise attracted there attention to a young boy of average height with spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki had arrive.

"Ne, Kakashi Sensei, did I pass?" Naruto chuckled as he toss the bell at the pink haired girl.

Sakura was still in shock as she caught the bell clumsy, Naruto sigh as she continue to stare at him in shock.

"It's ninja technique, Kunoichi-chan," Naruto smirk at her wide eyed look.

Suddenly his blue eyes were drawn back to Kakashi or rather the young boy standing next to Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha the brother of the boy who killed his sister, Sachiko Uzumaki.

"Uchiha," Naruto sneered as he grip a kunai behind his back.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke said coolly.

Kakashi coughed with his single eye looking extremely bored. "Since were all here Naruto introduce yourself," Kakashi sighed as Naruto place his kunai back in it's holster. 'Damn kid is placing all his anger at Sasuke,'

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto,"

"My goal is to join the Hunter-Nin assassination squad and to avenge a person special to me," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Are you even a genin?" Sasuke sneered

Naruto snorted. "As a Uzumaki I'm not restrained to the Ranking system of this village," As children the Uzumaki always have private instruction until joining the village Shinobi as an ANBU. "I will join the ANBU as a rookie after completing 27 B rank missions and 15 A rank ," Naruto said coldly.

Naruto raise an elegant blonde eyebrow at the resident Jounnin. "I guess we should be privilege to have such an esteemed sensai as _Sharingan Kakashi_."

Before Naruto could continue he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"And who is that?" Naruto asked pointing at pink haired girl who was just getting over her shock.

"Haruno Sakura," Kakashi said looking Naruto over with a train eye.

"Haruno Sakura?" Naruto said baffled. "Why couldn't we get that Hyuuga girl? At least she has potential," he said with a slight smile at the girl

"What?" Sakura ask quietly.

'WHAT THE HELL? THAT BASTARD.' Inner Sakura raged on.

"I was asking my fellow ninja here why the Hokage put you on our team?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Naruto, you already know why." Sasuke scoffed. "And your suppose to be a genius." Sasuke smirked.

"What? You doubt…"

Kakashi smirk under his mask as Naruto and Sasuke continued there bickering while Sakura was completely overwhelm by the arrival of the Uzumaki boy.

"Hey what's a Sharingan?" Sakura said loudly.

Naruto and Sasuke did a collective face fault.


	3. Ch 2

-1Bouseigan Ch 2.

Two weeks after Ch 1.

"Fight me Naruto," Sasuke yelled angrily as Naruto continued parrying blows from the enraged Uchiha. Suddenly Sasuke jumped back.

His hands forming rapid hand seals. "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu,"

"Try again, Doton, Doryuuheki," The large fire blast was completely stop by the wall of dirt and mud.

Naruto slung four shurikens in random patterns as he darted forward Kunai in hand. Sasuke close his eyes, suddenly he snapped him them open revealing the mythical Sharingan. With the Sharingan activated Sasuke easily dodged the stars by millimeters, but it was more then enough.

"You cheated Sasuke pulling out your trump card only moments in the fight," Naruto tsked. "I'm not even going to give you pleasure of seeing the Bouseigan," suddenly Naruto flickered and then he was gone.

'Shit, Shunshin No Jutsu,' Sasuke jump back frantically as his Sharingan eyes struggle to see Naruto, suddenly he felt a kunai held to his neck.

"This is the power that made my father comparable to my mother in combat," Naruto said as he back off and withdrew his kunai. "And it is far to fast for your Sharingan or my own Bouseigan eyes to keep up with,"

"We have a little more time to burn before Kakashi gets here," Naruto's eyes glowed slightly and then veins in the side of his face and directly under his eyes bulged freakishly, the veins disappeared as fast as they came and Naruto opened his eyes to reveal twin purple orbs with 4 black stars spinning rapidly with no pupil.

"Disgusting," Sasuke said slightly shaken never having seen the activation before.

"Hurt's like hell too," suddenly the stars slowed and one of them drop down to take the place of a pupil and the other started there rapid movement once again. "Let's go," The fight began.

Twenty or thirty minutes into the sparring session, both of the boys jump apart. Naruto smirked. "It's distracting isn't?" Sasuke glared. "How do you control it?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's automatic and depends on my thought," Naruto said and then added, "Just like how you copied my water Jutsu."

Suddenly there were five Naruto's and one of them was holding a kunai to his throat. "Your tricks won't work twice Naruto," Sasuke dropped into sweep kick and then threw himself backwards slinging several kunai and shuriken at Naruto clones.

The real Naruto laugh as his clones faded away. "Are you sure?" suddenly Sasuke felt a thin line of blood run down his neck.

Sasuke smirked. "You didn't escape unscathed either," Naruto genuinely smiled as blood ran down his cheek.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared with Sakura in tow.

"You've missed five missions Naruto,"

Naruto wiped the blood away with his thumb, "I'm a true ninja Kakashi-san when we have C and B rated missions I'll be there," he toss his forehead protector around his shoulder and ran his hand through his golden spiky hair.

"It'll give me away to try my new Jutsu," Naruto threw back as he walk away.

"Idiot," Kakashi mumbled.

"Uhh Sasuke-kun would you like to uhh," Sakura blushed heavily as Sasuke turned to her.

"No," The Uchiha stuff his hands in his pockets and walk off.

Later

Thud

Thwack

Crack

Naruto blinked at the odd sounds coming from deeper in the forests. As he crept closer the sounds got louder and louder until he was led right to a tree with a girl practicing, her hands were held in a traditional Hyuuga style. But that could only mean.

"Stop spying on me Naruto," the girl with dark hair didn't even bother to look at him.

"Ah Hyuuga-sama," Naruto chuckled when she flinched. "Why are you destroying the tree Hinata?" Hinata was usually level headed and calm.

"How was your mission Uzumaki-san?" Her voice was cold as ice and her strikes became noticeable stronger.

Naruto chuckled and started looking around nervously. "I haven't done any missions lately," She turned on him instantly with furious look on her pale face her normally lavender eyes were bloodshot red.

"I'm talking about the mission to the Sunakagure," Naruto flinched at her accusations, "You were with that… that blonde haired desert girl,"

Naruto sighed, this wasn't the first time Hinata had showed her anger over his relationship with Subaku no Temari.

"Hinata you already know of the conditions surrounding my relationship with Temari," Naruto look straight into pain stricken lavender eyes. "She's my fiancée and her village are allies to Konoha," It was no secret in the village that Hinata held strong feelings for him and they had always been good friends until his grandfather and the Hokage had informed him of the conditions and stipulation in their peace agreement with the Hidden Sand village.

"All they want is your Bouseigan," she whispered. Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto walk away slowly feeling her eyes focused on his back.

Flash Back

"Subaku Kyuu."

Naruto smirked as he easily cut through the wall of sand and darted forward with several kunai in hand. "Come on Gaara you can't defeat me like that," Naruto disappeared. Suddenly reappearing behind the red headed boy, stabbing several kunai into his back.

Gaara snarled viciously as his sand armor deflected the kunai before springing out grabbing Naruto and slamming him into a wall.

Poof The dead Naruto exploded into smoke.

Gaara actually smirked as he saw the bunshin expire. More sand poured out of his gourd and slowly turned into large finger like limbs that surrounded Gaara. "Naruto your tricks are not strong enough to defeat me," suddenly the sand lashed quickly to the right and left of Gaara.

"Alright then Gaara let's get serious," Naruto appeared from the ground ten feet in front of Gaara. His eye's narrow and suddenly they widen before the normal blue was replaced with a dark reddish purple and four black spinning stars. The stars in his eyes rotated and spun at the same time. Naruto laugh as Gaara immediately broke eye contact.

_He remembers._

"Katon, Karyu Endan." a large dragon of flame flew from Naruto's mouth as he exhaled. The fire completely burned the sand giving it a texture like glass. Naruto continue his assault.

"Kaze NO Yaiba," Naruto flung his right hand in vicious uppercut that formed a large almost visible blade of chakra and wind.

The blade easily shattered Gaara first form of defense, but then the blade reach Gaara and slammed into his second defense the Suna No Yoroi.

Naruto dashed forward slamming into the sand armor aiming for now visible weak points, Heart, throat, liver, kidney, stomach. Suddenly he was grab by a large sand hand. Gaara appeared a grotesque smirk covering his features as he made several movements with his hand. Causing the sand hand to slammed Naruto vigorously into the ground and then fling into the nearby forests.

Gaara glared at the forests. When suddenly the forest exploded in a bright blue light. Gaara smiled as the sand surrounding him starting becoming agitated. Suddenly Naruto exploded from the forest his face in a manic grin.

They were about to collide when a voice interrupted. "Gaara, Naruto we have a mission to complete."

Suddenly a girl with sandy blonde hair in four spiky pigtails appeared dressed in a strange purple and black ensemble. Naruto sighed it was Temari.

"Damn Temari I was just about to finish kicking Gaara's ass," Naruto exclaimed while glaring at Temari. "I was going to win," Gaara said quietly more to himself then to either of them. Naruto smirked "You can't even put the sand back in your gourd." Gaara walked on as if he didn't hear him, "You can barely stand Naruto-kun," Gaara gave him pointed look.

Naruto wrap his arms around Temari. "Will you help your broken husband back into the village Temari-Chan," Temari pouted. "If you stop looking at me with those DEMON eyes I might," Naruto laugh freely as he latched on to her and walk away with a weakened Gaara walking in front of them.

Suddenly Gaara turned with fierce glare Interrupting Naruto and Temari quiet conversation. "Keep your hands off my sister Naruto-Kun," Both Temari and Naruto exploded in laughter as Naruto removed his hand from her rear. "Ne ne, Gaara can we atleast kiss?" Naruto ask him as Temari gave him an annoyed look.

End

Naruto sighed. His fights with Gaara were always incredible and intense. Gaara was like stone completely unmovable and unshakable, His defenses served him well and made him almost unstoppable. But most of all he missed her.

"Temari-Chan,"

He was broken from his reverie by a sneering voice. "Even now you think of her Naruto," Hinata cried and dash away quickly. Naruto sighed but did not try to follow. Soon after her silhouette had long disappeared Naruto continued his track to the Uzumaki Estate, Said estate was once home to over a hundred members of the Uzumaki clan. Years before Naruto was born the Uzumaki had been split into the separate groups of those born with the Bouseigan and those who were not. Thus the Estate was surrounded by smaller homes were the clan could associate with each other, but inside the Estate they were always separated. The Uzumaki held a large dojo where members could perfect the Bouseigan, Naruto was heading there right now but his grandfather had other plans for him.

"Naruto," said young man turned his head to the side but even in the dark dojo he could see the spinning black stars and hellish crimson purple that made the Bouseigan a fearsome sight to most.

"Naruto," his grandfather repeated, "I have heard some very disturbing news about you."

Only one word could translate Naruto's feelings at this moment.

"Damn."


	4. Ch 3

-1Bouseigan Ch 3.

(AN. From the time Naruto joined his Genin team (Ch 1) The team did 15 D rank missions Naruto only join in on 6 missions and even managed to convince Sasuke to skip the mission so they could spar without interruption. (Ch 2) Naruto did not attend the Ninja academy and was trained by his sister Sachiko Uzumaki and his grandfather Ryu Uzumaki. His father died when he was born during a battle with Kyuubi. His mother died years later during the war. Itachi Uchiha killed Sachiko before the Uchiha massacre occurred.)

Ryu Uzumaki was a man with broad shoulders, gray hair and was a direct descendent of Akira Uzumaki the first carrier of Bouseigan and creator of Uzumaki clan. Ryu also had 30+ years of experience as a shinobi and he never, NEVER had been so embarrassed to be a Uzumaki when he was informed his grandson, a child no older then 13 had refused to do missions that was required for his rank. The boy had become arrogant and overconfident in his abilities, but his confidence was deserve because the Bouseigan instantly made him a force to be reckoned with, his father left behind several techniques for the boy to learn, Naruto being the overachiever he is, mastered the Shunshin Jutsu in a matter of days, amazing. Only the Uchiha boy and Hyuuga prodigy could truly keep pace with Naruto if he starts unveiling all of his skills and Jutsu's. Or so that's what Naruto thought, but Ryuu Uzumaki once known as the Golden Dragon knew the truth… The three genius ninja from the Great Doujutsu clans were weak compared to the monsters born a generation ago.

Ryuu sighed he would have to teach the boy what it means to be a ninja. Now's better then never.

"Naruto," He muttered.

Deciding to make matters serious he close his eyes as he gathered a large amount of chakra and force it towards his eyes, they snapped open to reveal the Bouseigan in all of it's mad glory spinning in furious patterns.

"Naruto, I have heard some very disturbing news from the Hokage himself." The older man clapped his hands twice causing the room to become illuminated with light.

"Damn."

Ryu would have laugh if the situation weren't as serious as it was.

"Before you joined your Genin team I was going to give you a scroll left behind by your father, containing a technique of almost uncontrollable power," Ryu reach into his shirt and pull out a small scroll wrap with ropes of vivid color. "Your sister also left behind several scrolls that contain the four forbidden techniques passed down through generations of Bouseigan successors." Ryu kept a stern eye on him the entire time. "Your actions the last two weeks have determined that you are not mature enough to handle your responsibilities to this family."

"Your actions shamed this family and it's history in Konoha," His vivid blue eyes were windows to his soul. "Tomorrow you will meet your team and you will ask Kakashi-san to accept you into his team and you will do the missions as you are told, that is what it means to be a ninja." His angry voice vibrated heavily off the walls.

Naruto was completely stunned his grandfather had never spoken so passionately about anything. "Yes sir," Naruto bowed deeply before leaving.

The next morning found Naruto in training area 4. Training area 4 was flat plain grassland surrounded by the forest. Off to the right Sasuke sat looking completely annoyed while Sakura looked back and forth at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where have you been Naruto?" she yelled loudly. "You even got Sasuke-Kun in trouble because you both missed an important mission."

Naruto smiled at her. "I was becoming stronger Sakura, I have a goal and to accomplish my goal I must become stronger." His eyes narrowed as he gazed upon her beauty.

'A goal Like Sasuke?'

"Yo," Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Naruto?" His one visible eyebrow rose slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei pleas…"

"Welcome back Naruto," Kakashi interrupted swiftly waving Naruto off. "Come on the Hokage needs to see us."

They took off towards the trees easily jumping so far they almost appeared to be flying through the tree's. Soon they came upon the Hokage tower.

Naruto sighed he rarely ever visited this place, most of the time he absolutely hated it. His father, Uzumaki Arashi, The Fourth Hokage sacrifice his life to save the village from the legendary nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi. When he was younger and his sister was on missions and his grandfather was attending to the clan, Naruto often wondered what it would have been to like a have a father and a mother. Would they have love him maybe even taught him a few special technique? Would his mother have taught him about the Bouseigan.

The villagers he hated the most as they went on with their daily life as if his father and mother had made their sacrifices in vein. Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts as the ANBU guard let them enter the room to see the Hokage.

"Naruto-sama," the dark robed individual whispered. Naruto paused and turned around as the person bowed slightly to him revealing golden spiky hair with a tinge of gray at the roots. The ANBU guard was obviously a Uzumaki. "Hello Ichiro-san," Naruto said as the older man ushered him into the room.

Again Naruto was lost in his thoughts as he remembered meeting his grandfather in the Uzumaki training area.

Flashback

The Uzumaki training was vastly different from the Bouseigan training area, for one it was outside and it use for ninjutsu training. His family did not specialize in any type of one jutsu like the Uchiha and Katon techniques, or the various other smaller clans with special techniques, but his sister had often told him that the Uzumaki had always had ease of creating water where there was none before. He had seen her once creating a tidal storm of water crash against his earth barrier when they had sparred once.

"Naruto." Naruto was broken from his musing by his grandfather's rough voice. "Sachiko-chan told me of your desire to learn a Suiton Jutsu, no doubt she told that she could not teach you any until you learned how to create the water itself," suddenly his hands were a rapid blur as he did hands seals Naruto couldn't follow. "Suiton Heki." He took a deep breath and exhaled gallons of crystal blue water. With his hands grip tightly he directed the water with experience and it circled around him capable of blocking many types of attacks. "Watch Naruto once the water is under your control you direct it as you wish." suddenly his grandfather started forming more hands seals this time much slower. "Suiton Suishouha." he muttered as the water rose high above Naruto and came crashing down viciously.

End

"Naruto."

"Naruto." suddenly he felt an elbow digging in his side.

"It's ok child being in this building has always brought young Uzumaki here memories that he can not ignore," The third smiled at Sakura.

"Why is that?" Even Sasuke look at her like she dumb. "Nothing it's not important," Naruto interrupted.

The 3rd Hokage gaze upon Naruto caught up in his own memories of a time long past. Suddenly he cleared his throat and easily tossed a small scroll to Kakashi. "I wish to speak to Uzumaki-san alone Kakashi you can brief your team on the missions in a few minutes," Kakashi nodded and lead Sasuke and Sakura out of the room.

Naruto stood in the room as still as a statue until the Hokage begin to speak. "The Uzumaki family as always serve Konoha with their blood, sweat and tears and occasionally their death," at that Naruto's head snapped up and the Bouseigan was whirling with righteous fury. "And DIE we have," Naruto sneered in hatred. "Inside the main dojo there is a plaque with all of my family names who have died for Konoha," Sarutobi quickly realized Naruto wasn't crying because he had no more tears to cry. "The most recent at the top of list reads, Uzumaki Machiko, '_his mother'._ Uzumaki Haru, '_the unborn brother'. _Uzumaki Arashi, '_his father'." _Tears finally found Naruto as he could barely say the last name on that awful list. "Uzumaki Sachiko, '_the sister'._" Naruto turned towards the door he cracked it open slowly and turned back towards the old man. "The Uzumaki will survive Konoha, just as we existed before there was a Fire Shadow, We will continue to exist when they lay, the last Shadow of Fire to rest," then he was gone.

The Hokage sat stunned for precious seconds until he was interrupted with a cough, he easily turned to see Uzumaki Ryuu standing next to him with a slight smirk on his face. "Reminds me of his mother he does, once they get started theirs no stopping them and it all comes out into the opening," The younger man said reminiscing slightly.

"Is young Naruto usually this…" The Hokage said searching for a particular word. "Angry,"

The man once known as the Golden Dragon of Konoha shook his head slightly. "Sachiko meant a lot to all of us, but to Naruto she was invincible, she was his pillar of reality, she was his strength and knowledge." Ryuu said walking towards the door. "She was his older sister." The Hokage nodded in understanding.

"I also know what it's like to lose a loved one," He muttered to himself. "I send them to their death's for the greatness of Konoha, I am Hokage." He sunk in on himself, his face far older and stressed then ever before. "My time has long past."


	5. Ch 4

-1Bouseigan

Chapter 4

Team 7 missing a certain blonde member arrived at the Uzumaki compound. The compound itself was completely sealed off from Konoha with it's own gates and private Shinobi squad that patrolled the area and two of the Uzumaki Elites stood by the entrance gates.

Out of the two guards one of them was a very entrancing woman in her late twenties with long blonde hair that draped down her back in overwhelming length. She had deep blue eyes and a slim figure, the oddest thing was the Daisho that hung at her hip in a Samurai fashion. Next to her stood a young boy of maybe eight or nine years old, He also had the short Uzumaki blonde hair, but unlike Naruto, the only had one eye while the other was sewn shut. .

As they neared the boy stepped forward. "Please, Konoha Shinobi, state your name and business," he said in a low voice with a bright smile. "Jounin Hatake Kakashi escorting, Genin Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, we are here to pickup fellow Genin, Uzumaki Naruto, " the boy nodded and motioned back to the older woman to open the gates and allow them passage.

As they stepped forward through the gates, with the speed of a viper a sword sat lightly at Sasuke's neck. Not even Kakashi had seen her draw the sword "The Uchiha will not be allowed on Uzumaki ground Hatake Kakashi," Sasuke turned to her with his Sharingan in a fury. "You bit…"

He was interrupted by Kakashi glaring at him roughly. "We have permission from the Hokage and Uzumaki-Sama to retrieve Naruto," Kakashi said as Sakura look on in shock. The much younger boy nodded to Kakashi and suddenly the blade was gone. Waving the woman off the boy walk forward and signaled for Team 7 to follow him.

As they drifted in the Uzumaki compound the boy started talking to them. "As you can guess Uchiha-San your clan is not welcome nor allowed on these grounds and as Mariko-Sama has showed, the rule is kill first ask questions later," he said coldly. Sakura looking back and forth between finally just ask. "Why is that?"

"Uzumaki Kiyoshi," he smiled at her but before he could answer Sasuke spoke up first. "Uchiha Itachi, before his attack on the clan he invaded these grounds and killed Uzumaki Sachiko the heir of the Uzumaki Clan,"

"And Naruto's older sister," she said in comprehension. "But why would he do that?" Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "When he defeated me he told me it was to test his abilities," Sasuke said quietly. "My mother laid on the floor dead next to my grandfather and my uncle, Itachi wanted to see how strong he truly was," he shove his hands into his pockets and the wind appeared softly hiding his eyes under his hair.

Kiyosha nodded slightly this was also the reason he gave to Master Ryuu as well. Finally he stopped short and turned to face the downcast group. "Just ahead is the Head families dojo, it is here that we will part and I wish you all luck," and just like that he simply turned and walk off. Ahead of them was a large structure created in a ancient Japanese architecture that was used before the great war. With the shogi doors wide open they could easily see Naruto, knelling in the middle of the floor. Outside of the dojo stood a taller older man with broad shoulders and wild gray hair.

"Begin" they heard the older man say. Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by at least four beings in dark clothing. "Defend yourself Naruto, hand to hand only, Begin." A man charged in with his sword held high and suddenly Naruto was a hurricane as he attack, parried and counter attack his enemies.

"His skill is impressive no?" Sakura nearly jumped as a man whispered in her ear. "Y--Yes he is," barely catching her breath as she look up and saw it was the man who was outside the dojo a second ago. 'He's scary' she thought to herself.

Sasuke who had been watching the sparring with attentive eye finally turned to the older Uzumaki man. "How does he do that, Uzumaki-Sama," The older man turned to him and gaze at him as if seeing him for the first time but the look was gone just as quick as it came.

"That is the result of the Bouseigan, one of it's special abilities that we use, during a battle is the 'eye' that can 'see' and learn the technique of any individual." The older man chuckled slightly. "Naruto has fought these ninja before and could probably defend himself with his eyes close," Suddenly he clapped loudly. "Does it copy their techniques?" He asked as they watch Naruto disable a man twice his size with a well place open palm.

"No, the technique is not copying." he sighed. "It's more like remembering something, if you punch 1000 times you will always remember how to punch and that technique will become reliable, The Bouseigan works the other way if someone hits you and it connects, that pose and tightening of the muscle, the way the chakra increased will be remember and countered," Suddenly he clapped loudly. "Even if it's Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, if Naruto lives through it will never be a threat again," He nodded towards Kakashi slightly.

"But when you introduce another participant into the dance the Bouseigan simply can not keep up enough with out the use of more dangerous techniques," On the engawa another ninja appeared launching kunai and shuriken at Naruto before she dashed in with impressive speed, Soon Naruto was completely on the defensive and losing ground the five Shinobi who he had been simply playing with before. "He's never fought her before and with all five of them attacking him at once, The Bouseigan can't process that much information all at once," The head of the Uzumaki clan said as Naruto retreated swiftly gaining several cuts on his chest and arms. He started heading back towards the Dojo leaving Team 7 behind.

"He's learning her attacking pattern, strength and range," Kakashi told them quietly "Every time a human being moves for anything there is a shift of muscles, as Ninja we are taught to conceal this movement, but even we have problems with it, Once his Doujutsu sees that movement, Naruto will know exactly what the technique is and how to counter it or avoid it," He look at them to see their stunned expressions. This was the legacy of the Uzumaki clan. "This is what they call the 'eye' of the future, the other three 'eyes' abilities are shrouded in mystery," Kakashi finished his lectured.

"That's enough Naruto your team is here," and suddenly the man was gone. The sparring section instantly came to a ending with Naruto bowing slightly to his sparring partners. Naruto wore a large smile on his face as he turned towards his team. His first team mission was today.

After a quick shower and gathering fresh clothes Naruto joined Team 7 outside the Uzumaki dojo. "Ready Sensei," They started walking back towards the Uzumaki compound until they were past the gates and back among the Konoha forest. Naruto turned towards them suddenly as if remembering something. "They let you guys within the compound without an escort?" Naruto ask wondering since he didn't remember seeing one. "No Kiyoshi Uzumaki escorted us through the compound but left when we came upon the dojo," Sakura said while sliding away the long pink hair that drifted into her green eyes.

Naruto nodded. 'That sounds like his normalcy' Naruto thought "Hey Naruto how did Kiyoshi become a guard when he's so young?" Even Sasuke grunted slightly at her question. "He's the eyes for Mariko-San," seeing their confusing looks he explained. "The Uzumaki clan unlike the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, we are born with the Doujutsu activated, we learn to deactivate it before we learn to walk if we don't it will eat through our Chakra reserves in less then a week, Mariko-San was born without the Bouseigan and thus when she came of age she was giving a choice on what she wanted to do with her life," Naruto grinned.

"She became a Samurai," He laughed at their incredible looks.

They continued talking amongst themselves with Kakashi chipping in on their conversation. As they approached the borders of Wave village, Kakashi signaled for a rest. Kakashi gathered them all around him and started explaining. "I didn't tell you about the mission in town because I didn't want it to leak our full intention," he reach into his Jounnin flak jacket and pulled out a small scroll. "Our original mission was to investigate a small labor dispute, rated as a low level C mission, but the Hokage received new information and our informant has told us this place could be handling the prostitution of children and even an illegal slavery auction," Kakashi glanced at the stunned looks of the children. To his surprise though Naruto look more then disgusted, he looked furious.

'I'll look into that later,' Kakashi thought. "Our first objective is to establish a small base which we can gather information and seek out our informant and maybe even give him a safe house if it goes bad, Our second objective will be to gather information about the prostitution and the slavery practices, Our third objective will be too shut down both illegal practices and too assassinate the leader who we have confirmed to be a missing Nin from Kirakagure," Kakashi rolled up the scroll and gave them all a serious look. "This will be a very dangerous mission and could even result in our death's, if you don't think you can handle it say so now and the ANBU team can take care of it," he swept his penetrating gaze over them each before he turned away.

Naruto instantly spoke. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, Carrier of the Bouseigan, Heir to the Uzumaki, will gladly risk my life to carry out the Hokage's order," He stepped forward. Sasuke followed with his Sharingan eyes narrowed in anger. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, will gladly risk my life to follow the order of the Hokage," Sasuke stepped forward as well.

Sakura look on in a daze as she processed all the information. 'There counting on me,' she thought to herself as Naruto look at her and nodded to her. 'Even with Kakashi-sensei here this is more then we can handle, what if we get injured or die,' suddenly she was assaulted by a memory of her mother.

"I, Haruno Sakura, will risk my life to carry out the will of the Hokage," and like that Team 7 disappeared into the Wave country.


	6. Ch 5

-1Bouseigan

Ch 5

The dash from tree to tree under the cover of night, With Kakashi out front silent hand commands, they operated like a well trained machine. Suddenly Kakashi came to stop and raise his left arm slightly signaling for a stop. They gather near him as he spoke quietly.

"Just ahead about 30 meters is our objective, but first we need a safe house so we can gather information without interference, any suggestions?" Kakashi ask looking between the teenagers. Sakura hmm slightly. "I underground base will be efficient and hidden from the patrol guards that circle this area ever half hour," Sakura smiled and pointed down at the ground. Sasuke shook his head negative. "Building a underground base will take time and create noise from having to penetrate the hard ground," Suddenly Naruto interrupted. "Genjutsu, We can create a base on the ground with Genjutsu tags based here in the trees to completely surround the base," Naruto finish looking towards Kakashi. "Can you create Genjutsu based tags Naruto?"

"No," Sakura just about crashed into the ground. "Then why did you suggest it?"

"I can create the tags," Sasuke interrupted immediately reaching into his storage pockets and retrieving several of the small pieces of paper.

Kakashi gave them his usually dopey smile. "Get Started, I'm going to survey the area," With a poof of smoke he was gone.

When Kakashi returned hours later only his Sharingan eye told him where the hut was.

"They did good," He smiled pulling the headband down to cover the Sharingan pupil.

Hidden Leaf Village- Hokage Tower

Within a underground meeting area underneath the Hokage tower kneeled three of the most powerful political figures within Konoha.

Hyuuga Hiashi

Uchiha Fugaku

Uzumaki Ryuu

In front of them stood a man known as Sarutobi-Sama to all of them. The 3rd Shadow of Fire.

"I have called you the leaders of the most prominent clans in Konoha for a reason," His Intense gaze rove over all of them. "I have receive word of an alliance between a new village headed by Orochimaru," Only Ryuu shook his head slightly at the name. "He has formed an alliance with Sunagakure," he finish.

"That means the Kazekage is no longer alive," Uzumaki said his voice deep with unknown emotion.

"Please explain Uzumaki-san,"

"The Kazekage's daughter has been promised to the Uzumaki Clan in liege of an agreement and if not anything else he was a man of his honor," He nodded slightly. "The youngest boy is Gaara, containing the single tailed demon, Shukaku, makes him a very dangerous enemy and he would nor betray Naruto or the Uzumaki clan,"

"Could he be under some type of Genjutsu?" Fugaku ask quietly. "If your assured of his allegiance maybe somebody is controlling him," Uzumaki nodded. "It could be possible…

"If this is Orochimaru's evil then the Kazekage is dead and the children are either dead or somehow contained," Hiashi interrupted. They all agreed.

"This is still not the true reason you called us is it Hokage-Sama?"

The head of the Uchiha family asked. "I wish to form a task force made of three of the your strongest warriors to penetrate Sunagakure, We need information concerning the Kazekage, including his three children and future plans," he handed them each a scroll. "I expect the three of you to work on this together," He stared at them for a few seconds longer. He stood slowly from his desk and walked away.

"Meddling old man," Fugaku sneered. "Indeed giving us this task of 'working together'," Uzumaki smiled.

"Ridiculous, the Hyuuga will handle this alone," Hiashi said coldly as he walked towards the door.

"As always the Hyuuga clan is represented by a fool," Ryuu sneered. "and as always it will be the Uzumaki who cleans up after your bullshit Hiashi," His eyes blaze with the Bouseigan.

"It will be as the 3rd said it would we will work together," Uchiha Fugaku said as he clench his fist.

Their respective Doujutsu burned brightly in the darkness.

Days Later

Konoha. Private Hyuuga Training ground.

Hyuuga Hiashi. The current head of the Hyuuga clan stood across from his heir, Hyuuga Hinata. They had been sparing for almost two hours, Hinata sat in lazy crouch her chest heaving as she suck in deep breaths to ease her laborious breathing.

"Come," turning his body to the side he beckoned to her. She nodded viciously throwing herself at him with reckless abandoned. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and her Jyuuken fierce. They once again meet head to head.

Hinata was poetry in motion, Hiashi thought as he parried her fierce blows letting her chakra wash over him. Her stamina was incredibly and her stance was near perfection as she switch defense and offense with ease. Her speed had increase rapidly and Hiashi could see she was burning through her reserves at an impressing clip and she would only be able to keep it up for a few minutes.

Seconds later a hard palm slip between her defense and slammed into her stomach lifting her off the ground slightly and once again she was laying on the cold ground covered in sweat and sucking in rapid breaths of air into her abused lungs.

"You did good Hinata," Hiashi said as he kneeled close to her. He squeezed her shoulder slightly. "Your abilities have exceeded my original hopes," Hiashi stood lifting her to her feet. "You waist far too much energy on movement and positioning, allow the Byakugan to see the movement and with experience you will learn to move with more efficiency. When fighting a enemy you must never give quarter or show weakness, Hinata."

She nodded as her breathing evened out. She knew she was wasting a lot of chakra and time trying to disable his movements while not pressing for killing blows.

"Report to your Jounin sensei tomorrow," He turned and begin walking away.

"Arigatou Otou-sama," Hinata blush deeply.

'Where are you Naruto?'

She wasn't ready. Hiashi realized. Her Juuken was text book perfect and her forms had slight flaws, she needed more experience. Byakugan aided her but she was no natural genius. To compare to the likes of the Uzumaki and the Uchiha, he needed a genius to represent his clan. Hinata had inherited her mothers beauty and grace and would soon bloom into a deadly Hyuuga Kunoichi, worthy of being the next head of the Main House.

Team 7

Naruto sighed loudly for the fifth time in a roll. "This sucks," he whispered to his pink haired teammate. "Quiet Naruto," she whispered venomously for the fifth time in a roll. "Sasuke wouldn't whine," she whispered to him. "Right…," He muttered with sarcasm. "Look," He whispered while pointing at a small elderly man who tying a note unto a birds leg. "I think that's our informant," He paused for a second as they watch the bird swiftly fly away. Sakura checked over her documents that described the informant quickly. "That's him. Naruto,"

The Uzumaki nodded quickly. "Lets report back to Kakashi," With a flash they were gone. Jumping back threw the tree's Naruto covered their retreat. With his Bouseigan scanning for any oddities. The Bouseigan was a four eye system, using the eye of insight, Bouseigan immediately pointed out any differences between memories of the same location. Immediately Naruto saw it, the tree was only slightly larger then the first time he had seen it. Someone was watching them. "Sakura," he whispered. "Were being followed," he motioned to her. She nodded quickly and they increased their instantly and were gone.

Kakashi smirked under his mask while reading his novel. He had been discovered with ease by the Doujutsu technique. Of course now his students would split up and double back several times before heading for camp, standard procedure taught in the academy. But Naruto was educated by his private tutors and he would know the true action was to kill the spy to prevent the enemy from knowing there location or goals. All the copy-nin had to do was wait, Naruto didn't keep him waiting long.

Uzumaki private graveyard.

The current head of the Uzumaki clan prayed before his ancestors, asking them for guidance and continued prosperity of their clan. Family was very important to the Uzumaki clan. They were, with a certain aspect a very large family. Every family needed a leader to control tempers and discuss disagreements and end trivial feuds without bloodshed. The Uzumaki now numbered 396 with only 125 of them being active Shinobi and another 100 being retired Shinobi, there was truly only about a hundred Uzumaki that carried the carried the Bouseigan. The clan did not abandoned their own, like the defects that were born with the normal Uzumaki features but did not possess the Bouseigan, or those that were born blind or with physical or mental problems. During the last 80 years there was only one traitor, going AWOL was punishable by death, But even in desertion Uzumaki looked after there own.

The dreaded dragon of the Uzumaki clan needed a genius, a genius on par with anything the Uchiha or the Hyuuga could birth. Naruto was such a genius, not on par with such Shinobi like his sister or the Uchiha traitor, but he could more then compete with his generation. His lack of field knowledge and experience would be taking care of under Kakashi cell #7. The head of the Uzumaki clan, Sat long into the night conversing with his ancestors.

Cell #7

Kakashi stiffen slightly as a kunai was press against his neck, but Kakashi knew one of the Bouseigan specialties was long range Genjutsu that didn't need eye contact. That meant Naruto was trying to close the distance between them by distracting Kakashi with a simple technique. Suddenly the feeling was gone and the tree exploded as an arm burst through to stab Kakashi in the chest with a wakizashi. With a poof the bunshin disappeared. Naruto knew the technique and knew of only a few ninja in the area that could do the technique.

Naruto growled deeply in his chest. "Sharingan-Kakashi," it seemed the Copy-Nin was following them and checking there progress. If this was a real situation, Naruto would have just unveiled his location and left his teammate unguarded. 'Damn,' he muttered to himself.

Konoha Uchiha Compound

The Uchiha was once one of the most feared Shinobi clans in the world. In Konoha they stood head to head with such prestigious clans like the Uzumaki and their own ancestors the Hyuuga. Fugaku Uchiha, current leader of the Uchiha, was responsible for bringing the Uchiha back to there former glory. His own son, Itachi Uchiha had tried to commit genocide upon his own family. Fugaku remembered the day with clarity only the Sharingan granted.

Fugaku shook the morbid thoughts away. In the end they had stop his rampage, with the help of the Uzumaki, Fugaku was able to save almost all of his clan. Unlike the Uzumaki who were born with there Doujutsu activated, the Uchiha had to face impossible situations and mental stimuli to activate their precious Sharingan. Before the attack the Uchiha had numbered over 200 members and only 65 of them had activated the Sharingan.

Itachi killed almost half of them with horrifying ease. The Uchiha holdings were almost emptied paying off the damage to the compound and hiring an ANBU patrol. With only 20 plus capable Sharingan users, not counting himself capable of doing missions. The Uchiha were not facing a suitable future. His younger son, Sasuke, was coming along nicely in his training. The boy held a deep hatred for his older sibling. Fugaku feared losing his second son to whatever insanity had gripped Itachi. The head of the Uchiha sighed deeply and took another of his warm Sake. With the mission scroll from the Hokage clutch tightly and sake sliding down his throat. He quickly reread the scroll. The S-class mission would be a good start for his family to regain there notoriety, coupled with the coming Chuunin exams, everything would looking up soon.

Putting the scroll away and taking a strong inhale of his pipe, he exhaled and watched as the smoke drifted into the air. "I need a Sharingan genius," he muttered to himself quietly. Taking another swift inhale and exhale. The leader of once great Uchiha clan quietly watched the moon.

Konoha

The leader of Konoha was a man who survived adversity, pain, and loneliness. The Doujutsu clans were an important part of the history of the Hidden Leaf village. This mission was for the future.

For Information about this story and a cool concept picture you can visit http://bouseigan. gothicwindz .com Story is already on Chapter 7 and i will be finishing chapter 8 soon. When 8 is done i will upload ch 6 which starts new excitement and introduces us to the only Uzumaki traitor. Also you can direct questions here sesshoumaru18 yahoo com instead of inside of reviews since i rarely read those. Also if anybody is interested in drawing some Bouseigan eyes or any of the OC's let me know and i will host them.


	7. Ch 6

-1Bouseigan

Ch 6

She watched. The battle was swift and fierce, as most Shinobi battles are. There was no give or budge. The blood flowed freely and the techniques was crisp. Then she saw it, the eyes were glowing with chakra. Doujutsu, she recognize it now. Furious red clash against demonic purple. They swirled back and forth like a orchestrated dance of death. The demonic eye swirled. Their opponent was swift and relentless, he danced around the two boys with ease. His katana was unseen as it cut through the flesh of her beloved, blood splattering, painting the area like a deranged artists with her loves blood. Bright red eyes narrowed as he charged their enemy, drawing attention off his wounded comrade. Temari watched enraptured as the nameless boy defending her beloved was dealt devastating blows and nearly killed as his chest was cut open, he dashed away escaping the killing blow.

The boys stood again and there eyes narrowed in concentration

"Naruto?" she whispered.

Even with the distance between them he heard her easily. Turning his full attention to her she saw those eyes. Four small black stars that spun on their axis and rotated each other. Melded into a single medium star and the eye glowed even brighter. Suddenly she was falling, Falling.

"Temari!"

She woke with a start, covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"Gaara?" her voice was hoarse.

"Naruto," Gaara whispered. "You were screaming his name," She nodded taking the water Gaara was offering.

"He was dying."

Konoha - Hokage Tower

An ANBU captain stood in full cloak and Oni mask. The Hokage was scribbling furiously on a scroll. Seconds later the old man was done. Prepare a Operations team for deployment, Team 7 will be needing assistance soon." The old man said while handing him the scroll. "Give this scroll to Uzumaki Ryuu and have him report to me immediately," His voice was sharp, The ANBU needing no encouragement with a puff of smoke he was gone.

The Sarutobi Patriarch sighed doggedly as he proceeded looking over his notes and the letters sent from Kakashi. Their contact had been found and had possibly been compromised. The slavery auction had already been relocated, according to Kakashi, But their informant had still been feeding them wrong information. Not much of a problem for Kakashi to deal with, the real problem was.

"Uzumaki Setsuna," The elder Uzumaki whispered as he entered the room without a warning. "Sarutobi," He muttered as he stood facing the older man. Suddenly he slump into a close chair and rubbed his weathered face tiredly. Uzumaki Ryuu was the Patriarch of the Uzumaki clan, direct descendent of the, Invincible 'Golden Demon' Akira. The Hokage winced as he looked the man in the eye.

"Can Team #7 withstand engaging with Uzumaki Setsuna?" The Patriarch of the Sarutobi clan ask him quietly. The gray haired man shook his head negatively. "Sasuke and Naruto have a long way to go to be able to match that boy, Hatake might be able to hold him off but unless he has develop the Sharingan even further…" he drifted off. "You remember that boy Sarutobi, he was immensely powerful even as a child, his Makaze Ryuu was second only too his father, His Ninjutsu was sloppy, but he made up for it with the 'Byousou'," The Hokage nodded.

"He was spotted in the area is there anyway it could be a coincidence?"

Ryuu sighed. "No, he's there for the Uchiha." He clenched his fist tightly.

"He's going to kill Uchiha Sasuke."

Team 7

The impromptu meeting had Naruto on edge. He and Sakura had identified there contact but had been forbidden from contacting the man. Now Kakashi had called an emergency meeting pulling Sasuke off duty. Now the man look impossibly serious.

"The slave ring has every already been dissolved and moved." He continued swiftly. "Also we have sightings of an A-Class missing Nin in the area?" Sasuke perked up immediately at this.

"Who's the Missing-Nin sensei?" Sakura ask seeing Sasuke's obvious interest.

"Uzumaki Setsuna."

"Shit," Naruto cursed loudly. Immediately he reached for his pack and pulled out a medium sized wooden box. The box had a seal in black lettering that surrounded the entire box. "Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said staring at the man. "Can you defeat Setsuna?"

"What? Wait," She jumped in between them. "Who Uzumaki Setsuna?" She said looking at Naruto.

"I don't have time to explain right now but," He said standing fully cradling the box tightly. "He's the only Ninja to ever abandon the Uzumaki Clan, He's also a master of these eyes and he has already advance his condition," He closed his eyes for a second and gathered chakra into the box. Naruto opened his eyes and sat the box down slowly, he bit his thumb and ran his blood down the length of the box. "If Kakashi can't defeat him then we have to stall him long enough for ANBU to arrive," Quickly he thumbed the box open.

Wrapped in beautiful silk red, sat an unfinished short sword still mounted in Shirasaya. The beautiful white wood was marred by glowing red seals that leaked of malevolent chakra. Sakura came and stood to the side of him.

"Naruto is that a…?"

"Mugen," Naruto looked at her as if she had grown another head. "You know about the old man?" Sakura nodded staring at the sword enraptured by the red seals that pulsed like a heartbeat.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted looking over the box. The Sharingan swirled as he gaze upon the sword. "It's sealed with several powerful Fuuinjutsu," Kakashi commented before turning to Naruto with seriously look on his face. "What is this sword Naruto?"

"This is the Mugen of the Misao branch," Naruto said before he systematically started breaking the seals with a combination of chakra and blood. "Mugen-Sama was well known for his chakra swords that could channel enormous amounts of chakra and cut through any known material," forming a seal he concentrated deeply and channeled his chakra into the remaining seals. "His daughter Kodachi-Sama became obsess with storing chakra inside of the sword," The seals broke with a hiss of furious red chakra. Exhaling a deep breath Naruto reached for the sword, with a spark fiery red chakra he saw darkness.

Naruto awoke to a heat and pain. He stood slowly with his Bouseigan taking in whatever light was available, he walk until he came upon a river of ice. Walking closer he gaze into the ice and saw a beautiful young girl frozen within. She was younger then him, with long blue hair and pale purple lips.

"Where the hell am I?" He ask himself while looking around the iced lake.

"_Your in my prison young one_," the voice echoed in his mind. The ice cracked slightly but held tight.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked calmly even though he was slightly rattled.

"_**I am Yukihime, Naruto Uzumaki**_," The ice cracked even further and started drifting away. "_**I have been promised to you**_," The ice exploded causing Naruto to draw back and cover his face. He turned back to see her gazing at him with crimson cat-like eyes. She drifted upward her slender body barely covered by a Yukata. She landed in front of him and reached out to him with long slender fingers. They grasp his face and the coldness chilled his bones. "_**I have been waiting on you to free me Naruto**_," she drifted around him as if she was floating. "_**Are you ready to use my power Naruto?**_"

Lost for words he nodded.

Her large red eyes drew him in and he felt the coldness was gone replaced with a smoldering fire that exploded within his body.

"_**Then kiss me!**_"

He did.

Reality came back with a rushed of noise and chakra. He was clutching the sword tightly and Sakura yelling at him. Suddenly the sounds came back and he could hear again.

"Naruto!" she screeched in his ear. He waved her away and willed his headache to go away. He look at the sword which had changed slightly. The Shirasaya was gone replace by a older Chokuto styled mounting. The sheathe was a dark purple and various Uzumaki symbols adorned it. The hilt was a rich black that felt alive as he held it.

"That went better then I thought," Sakura and Sasuke face faulted as he flash them a thumbs up.

"Why is Uzumaki Setsuna coming here?"

"Too murder you boy," the voice appeared from behind the Uchiha. Sasuke circled quickly his Sharingan activating quickly. Just to see Naruto darting forward, several kunai clutched in hand. "It's a Genjutsu," Naruto warned flinging his payload into the surrounding forests. Suddenly with a burst of air Kakashi was in front of him holding his kunai up and blocking a long sword that would have taken his head off.

Setsuna Uzumaki was a fierce looking man. Wild hair that was a dark gold, He was tall and with a powerful frame and a massive katana held loosely in his hands. The Uzumaki Clan was well known for their battlefield abilities and skills with manipulating fear within an enemy, Sasuke had seen Naruto's Bouseigan eyes up close and personal several times, but this mans eyes were on a whole other level.

It spun, not the rapid stomach churning speed that Naruto was capable of, but slowly, mind catching, mind numbing. It spoke to him. 'Surrender, Give up, Die slow, No resistance.

Chakra cut, the mythical copy wheel eye vanished. The heart slowed, the brain echoed for sleep, the limbs relaxed, the lungs pumped slower.

"SASUKE," Naruto yelled.

Uchiha Sasuke woke and suck in gulps of air. He fell back quickly breaking eye contact from the fierce warrior. Uzumaki Setsuna had killed him with no Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or hand to hand techniques. Simple eye contact and it was over, being a Uchiha he above most knew better then to make eye contact with a Doujutsu user.

The man snorted darkly. "Not much experience with this type of battle huh boy?" His voice was grave. "I'd figured your traitorous brother had taught you better," suddenly the man starting walking_**through**_ Kakashi and raised his sword high before bringing it down swiftly…

"Sasuke," Sakura screamed his name meaning she was seeing it as well. He was going to die. With a flash he was hit in the face. Naruto stood to the side of him glaring at him angrily. "Open those _**'eyes'**_we don't have much time before he stops playing with us," the sword was gone and Sasuke instantly understood what the blonde boy meant. With a push of chakra to his eyes his Sharingan appeared in all it's glory. The mans sword was still being block by his Jounin sensei, Sakura was unconscious and appeared to have been sobbing heavily.

Kakashi had his Sharingan unveiled and was sweating profusely. Obviously fighting his own battle. Naruto pulled Sasuke up and whispered quickly. "We have to give Kakashi some room to recover," Sasuke nodded slightly. Keeping pace with the Uzumaki his hands flash through seals fast.

"Karyuudan," The flames exploded from his mouth, Kakashi broke the stalemate and dashed away.

Naruto focused his chakra into the ground and grinned savagely. "Suigadan," He whispered as the ground exploded and four drills of water appeared spinning fiercely, with a burst of chakra Naruto directed them towards his wayward clan member.

"Fuuton, Tatsumaki," a roaring tornado appeared around him and absorbed the attacks. "KAERI," the tornado exploded and bathed the area in vicious heated water. With Kakashi's help they escaped the torrent.

As they reached a hidden path in the forests where they could rest, Kakashi kneeled down, pulling his head protector down to cover his Sharingan eye. Sakura was finally awake and was shaking her head to clear the images. "I thought this man was from the side of the family that specialized in Kenjutsu," she told him. Naruto pulled out a few kunai and threw them at various trees. "He does," He said as he stabbed another kunai into the ground. "If this was my grandfather we would have been dead with first eye contact," Kakashi nodded at this. "What does he want with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "He wants to kill me," The Uchiha said hollowly. "He almost did, my heart was stopping and my mind was going blank," He turned to Naruto who was looking grimly at his arm. "What did he do to me?" This time it was Kakashi who answered.

"Counter mind suggestion, with eye contact he can tell the brain that the body is dying from blood loss,"

"The brain takes measures to slow down the blood loss, decreased heart palpitations, decreased lung activity which into turn starves the brain for oxygen," Naruto continued.

"Genjutsu," Sakura whispered. Naruto shook his head. "I told you his eyes are far more advance then mine and he has far more experience," He pointed to his head. "We are born with these eyes but in the beginning a few of the female Uzumaki were born with a different strain of the Bouseigan," He pointed to Sasuke. "What you looked into was the _Rasen _Bouseigan, you saw it right? Behind the four stars." Sasuke nodded. Naruto was right there was a thin line that spiraled in the mans eye. Naruto lacked that line.

Naruto continued. "That spiral used in conjunction with the four separate pupils amplifies his Genjutsu and Taijutsu abilities and grants him Counter Mind suggesting abilities," Naruto leveled his gaze at their Jounin sensei. "How did you resist it Kakashi-Sensei?" The expert Jounin had calmed significantly and was scanning there surroundings. "I can control my heart rate and lung capacity with ease, it was his Doujutsu attacks that tired me, He can do both physical and mental illusions and juggle them back and forth to keep me from forming a counter and his weapon is not just a normal sword," he pulled up his sleeve and show them the small minute cuts that ran up and down his arm in a criss cross fashion.

"We need to work as a team," Kakashi told them. "We need a plan,"

So they created one.

(AN: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it'll do.)

Rasen Bouseigan is a different type of eye condition and has its own weakness compared to the normal Bouseigan. Also Setsuna is the last Uzumaki to possess this condition.

Byousou focus. More about this later. This is the second level of the Bouseigan. More info soon.

Karyuu dan - Fire Dragon Blast

Suigadan - Water Fang Projectile

Fuuton Wind Release

Tatsumaki Tornado

Kaeri Return

Yukihime is the name of one of the four Mugen swords. Naruto thinks that the vision is a way of giving him permission to use the sword, But…. Thats not the true purpose of it.

Also if not everyone has figured it out the Kyuubi was not sealed inside of Naruto. Matter of fact it was not sealed inside of anybody, but the Yondaime did give his life to seal the beast away. Also the next chapter if completely done but I need more feedback before I post. Next chapter features more background info and a more info on Setsuna. Thanks for reading.

Info about the Bouseigan is located here. http://bouseigan .gothicwindz. com As well as a concept picture of the Rasen Bouseigan.

Also I'm classifying Genjutsu as an illusionary attack that can be purely mental or a mixture of physical and mental attacks. More information will be available at the above website.


	8. Ch 7

Bouseigan

Chapter 7

Setsuna sighed loudly again as he re-thought his situation. He was a Uzumaki, strong and fearless. To abandoned the clan as he had done was entirely unthinkable, But the way the clan reacted to the death of their pride and joy. It was unacceptable. To allow that insane boy to continue to draw breath was an insult to his fathers honor. Thinking of his father made him think about his decision to abandoned his clan. It was a rash decision made in a moment of ignorance and hatred, he acted without thinking, acted like a hot blooded child. His father would have been disappointed.

His father, Kanaye Uzumaki would rolled over in his grave knowing his brother was letting such an insult go without bearing. Sachiko Uzumaki beautiful and talented he remembered holding her as a child, he remembered teaching her kunai and shuriken techniques, she was a true genius of the Bouseigan. A genius Uzumaki. The daughter of Machiko and the Yondaime Hokage, she was gone and he Uzumaki Setsuna was going to revenge her murder.

In this battle there was nothing to be gained, the younger Uchiha evidently didn't have the same ability of his older brother. Naruto on the other hand had shown him nothing, but still he had felt that malevolent chakra and knew the boy had a trick up his proverbial sleeve. Once adding in the abilities of the elite Jounin Hatake Kakashi who was legendary in his own right. There was truly nothing to be had here but yet he hadn't seen enough.

Naruto Uzumaki, Heir of the Bouseigan, had shown him nothing worthy of remembering. Setsuna thought to himself.

'Let's see how he's grown,' His sword glinted before being stab into the ground. He close his eyes, summoning his chakra until he lit with a dark purple energy that course around his body. Swiftly he grabbed the hilt of his sword and channeled the malevolent looking chakra into the blade which glowed brightly. The Bouseigan spun rapidly as he opened his eyes.

Grasping the sword tightly a vicious smile came to his lips. The power was enrapturing as it always was, It was addicting to feel the chakra feeling in his veins and down into the chakra blade held in his hands. Within seconds he was ready.

"Uzumaki Tsurugi Ryuu: SHIDEN," With a vicious uppercut of a swing he unleashed the massive energy in a deadly arc.

****

Konoha

The Hokage sat straight his eyes piercing the darkness in the tower, In front of him stood a legendary shinobi Uzumaki Ryuu, Son of Misao Uzumaki. To Sarutobi the man looked even more tired then he himself felt. Suddenly there was presence by the door.

"Uzumaki-Sama," the voice spoke low and confident. "I was told to inform you that Akane-Sama has heard of the situation and has departed immediately," Even Sarutobi was impressed as the younger man in front of him disappeared in a burst of chakra.

"ANBU," The Hokage called the young man who was still by the door. The door opened slightly and it was a rookie member and judging by the blonde it was a Uzumaki. "Even if Lady Akane tried to interfere she would not make it in time," He told the young man.

The man bowed slightly. "That would be true Hokage-Sama, but Akane-Sama also has the Cheetah contract and the Peregrine falcon contract as well," The Hokage nodded not showing his surprise. "The Lady Akane has many archives of summons that she has collected over the last eighty years," Sarutobi nodded once again.

He dismissed the young man with a wave of his hand.

"Damn," Uzumaki Akane was one of the oldest living Shinobi in the village and also the only living child of Akira Uzumaki the founder of Uzumaki clan.

- Team 7 -

"SHIDEN," Like a hellish star, the blade of energy flew through the forests like a giant saw blade. Kakashi felt the energy first, jumping forward and pushing the kids back his hands flash threw seals.

"Doryuu Heki," Spewing thick mud on the ground in a straight line and with a pulse of chakra it grew tremendously into a large wall made of earth. The very earth around them shook as the wall took the full damage. Keeping his hands in the same seal he spoke again. "Doton, Kasui Bakuha" The wall exploded outwards into the forests in large spikes.

"Now," Kakashi commanded. Both Naruto and Sasuke darted out deeper into the forest. "Remember the plan Sakura," She nodded before darting after the boys.

Kakashi watched as the older Uzumaki walked calmly through the forest. The man was a warrior, strong and proud, a descendent of Misao Uzumaki his sword sat atop his shoulder his long blonde hair drifted in the wind. The Bouseigan spun wildly in his eyes and Kakashi knew that this was a battle he could not win alone, good thing he had reinforcements.

Setsuna stood before him with a bewildered look. "Kakashi you aren't foolish enough to try to defeat me alone," He stared at him. "We did this song and dance many years ago and unless you've change much since then," he shrugged. "This Bouseigan remembers all of your abilities."

Kakashi nodded accepting the truth. "I don't think your seriously trying to kill that boy, but it has been some time since I've had such fun with an old friend," Kakashi muttered. Setsuna nodded. "Now I feel old standing here reminiscing with you," The Bouseigan spun and died quickly replace with dark blue eyes. Kakashi pulled his forehead protector down covering the Sharingan eye.

Suddenly Setsuna sagged like a tired old man. "I found him Kakashi," he said standing straighter. "I've been a Ninja for almost twenty five years, I was trained personally by Kodachi-Sama and my own father Kanaye-Sama, but that boy, Kakashi and those eyes of his," He nodded before he stood even straighter and popped his neck several times. "I know what Akira-Sama felt as he stared down Uchiha Madara all those years ago,"

"Did you defeat him Setsuna?" Kakashi interrupted. Setsuna shook his head, "That boy knows how to cut his losses and escaped before I could recover, but he knows he faced a Uzumaki, I've decided to leave him be for now Jiraiya-Sama will have more information, now let us see who has grown more since we were children," The Bouseigan was once again spinning and Kakashi lifted his forehead protector revealing the Sharingan.

Before he could even move the ground underneath him exploded and arms grabbed his legs and yanked him downwards. It was a classic jutsu and when the dirt and dust cleared Naruto and Sasuke stood by Kakashi with smug looks on their faces.

Only his head was visible and the absolute look of surprise on his face had both Naruto and Sasuke grinning.

"Wow," He muttered embarrassed. "Very nice plan Kakashi taking down my guard and making me remember old times," he shook his head. The Bouseigan spun slowly. Suddenly he grinned cruelly. "Before you bury somebody you should always remove their sword first,"

"Shiden," He whispered as the ground around him exploded into chunks of earth. He darted forward bearing down on Naruto with impressive speed. Naruto grinned as his hands flash through seals rapidly. Grabbing the Chokuto from his back, he sliced his finger and allowed the blood to flow down the blade. The blood smoked, sizzled and popped and with a large explosion of smoke surrounded him just as Setsuna appeared.

*CLANG*

Sasuke and Kakashi was startled by the vicious sound, and waited while the smoke cleared. They felt a chakra filled with malice and hatred. The debris and dust was cleared insantly by a swift wind.

Setsuna's sword was blocked with ease by a beautiful woman with long red hair and pale skin, her kimono was loose and a beautiful lavender color and decorated with Uzumaki symbols. What caused Kakashi to panic was the three, long crimson fox tails that waved behind her.

"Hey Setsuna, Fighting another Uzumaki huh?" Her voice was deep and smooth with a tinge of malice. "Stand up Naruto," she said gazing at him. Setsuna gained his senses and jumped back quickly gaining distance.

"Yukihime?" He asked bewildered.

Naruto stood on shaky feet as he gazed at the beautiful being before him, her three tails moved around slowly. Naruto felt almost completely drained of his chakra and could barely activate his Kekkai Genkai. She gazed down at him with emotionless dull red eyes slitted like a cat, still holding the sword his grandfather gave him before he left on the mission.

She peered around strangely taking in the landscape and people that littered it. "What the hell is going on here?" She ask them. When no answer came she snarled lowly. "If Ryuu has giving you this sword, Naruto that means he feared for your life," She turned to look at Setsuna. "Ever the fool but not even you would kill a Uzumaki," In a flash she was lifting Setsuna, her hand wrapped tightly around his neck. "Right Setsuna?" She shook him like an insolent pup.

"I would never dare such a thing milady," he chocked out quickly.

She dropped him instantly snatching his sword away in the process. She turned back to Naruto ignoring Kakashi and Sasuke altogether. "If your not dieing Naruto you never call upon me, there are RULES you must follow Sachiko should have taught you that long ago," Naruto nodded. His eyes wide and his heart beating rapidly, he could barely move as the malice filled chakra overwhelmed his body.

Sakura appeared behind Kakashi coming out of whatever hiding place Kakashi had planned.

"Who is she?" Sakura staring at the scene in strange wonder.

Suddenly a figured appeared between them obscured by shadow and decorated robes worn by the figure. "Perhaps I can answer that?" the voice was kind and gentle. Yukihime pulled the robes away to reveal an old woman, with long silver hair and hunched with age but it was her eyes that caught there attention they were a brilliant blue.

Naruto and Setsuna immediately recognize the old woman. "Akane-Sama." they both kneeled instantly. "You may rise Naruto, Setsuna you on the other hand you have not only angered me, but you disappointed me as well."

Naruto rose easily the oppressive environment now gone and joined his team in watching the display. Akane walk over in front of where Setsuna was kneeled low.

"What is the fifth rule of the Uzumaki?" Setsuna answered instantly.

"To love and respect all women and children."

She nodded and continued. "What is the fourth rule of Uzumaki?"

"To never abandoned a comrade."

"What is the third rule of the Uzumaki?"

"To pass on all knowledge to the next generation."

"What is the second rule of the Uzumaki?"

"To stay focused and never underestimate an enemy and always serve thy village with dedication and honor."

This time she smiled at him and motion for him to stand. "Now what is the first rule of the Uzumaki that you were taught from the moment you opened those beautiful eyes?"

This time Setsuna paused with his head bowed he spoke loud and clear.

"To never abandoned the clan or disrespect any decisions made by the clan." She pressed her thin finger to his chin and lifted his head slightly making him look her in the eye. "I was very disappointed in your actions Setsuna but as my father told us when he decided this family will always be ruled by a strong woman, 'Uzumaki men are stupid and brash, ruled by fiery emotions like hatred and vengeance, it will be the job of women to curve their ambition and accept them with love even as they peer into the darkness known as Shinobi and the job of a Uzumaki woman to accept them back even after they've made foolish decisions.' She smiled kindly at him and kiss his cheek.

"Go home Setsuna, Kaori-Chan is waiting on you." He nodded instantly and was gone. "Ryuu-Kun will take care of him."

Once he was gone she turned to the beautiful creature and bowed deeply in respect. "I'm sorry for ignoring you Yukihime, but that boy and also our young Naruto needed to learn that lesson." Yukihime just nodded. "Yet they still have more to learn."

The older woman swirled silently and turned to Team 7. Reaching in her robes she pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Kakashi. Who caught it and read it fast, he rolled it back up and nodded.

"Lets go team seven our mission is over."

"Except for you Naruto, I will require your help," Akane smiled and Naruto nodded and join her as Team 7 departed. "I didn't know Ryuu gave this sword to you Naruto."

"He gave it to me right before I left for this mission, but I didn't know it would summon her," He said quickly. "I was trying a new Doton technique that uses a blood sacrifice to create an almost perfect form of armor," He shook his head angrily. "Somehow the technique drained almost all of my chakra and then she appeared."

The elder Uzumaki look perplexed immediately. "Why would this armor need a blood sacrifice?" Then she turned to beautiful summon behind her. "Have you ever heard of a jutsu like this?"

Yukihime look thoughtful for a second and then nodded. "It was another time and he was special and his blood held unique properties." She snorted. "Show us this technique boy," she challenged. Naruto look to Akane who gave him he a nod.

Naruto stood straight and pull deeply on chakra reserves and his hands were a blur of motion, with flourish he slam his right hand into ground. "Yoroi." His blood sanked into with his chakra. The ground turned into mush and flowed up his arm like murky water, seconds later it covered the young boys arm and half his chest. When it finish he pulled free of the mud.

Akane gasp slightly as he stood and showed off his new technique. "Very nice Naruto." The armor was nearly prefect replica of the ancient Uzumaki armor that was on display in the Konoha museum. "The blood sacrifice gives the armor a slick design instead of the rock like armor I was expecting." She tested the armor with quick precise punches. "It even gives slightly to blunt force," she retrieved a kunai from her robes. Testing it further she discovered, "It becomes as hard as steel when I try to stab or cut," Naruto nodded giving her a wide grin.

"I designed it to fight against Taijutsu and weapons, It can even withstand a full powered Juu-Ken strike." The armor broke off in pieces as Naruto cut off the chakra that sustained the jutsu.

Akane nodded. "Just like a Uzumaki." She nodded to Yukihime who tossed her the highly decorated Chokuto and vanished in a haze of crimson chakra.

"Come on Naruto help this old lady home."

***

Team 7

"What the hell was that woman, Sensei?" Sakura nearly hugged herself. "Her chakra felt wrong, evil, violent, my skin was crawling and she stopped that Uzumaki easily," Sakura had a crazed look In her eyes.

Sasuke nodded. "She wasn't even trying," Sasuke thought to himself. He had nearly died, barely given the chance to fight back and if a man like that could not kill Itachi… then what chance did he truly have? The eyes of the Uzumaki were powerful indeed.

***

Three Weeks later ~ Konoha ~ Council Chamber

"No" She said softly. Uzumaki Akane was never known for yelling. Even in the room where she represented her family. The council mostly consisted of Shinobi who represented their particular clans interest, and a few politicians, the Hokage and his advisers.

"You do you mean 'no'?" Koharu nearly snarled as she was rudely interrupted. "As the council of this village we will decide how to deal with the traitor Uzumaki Setsuna."

The elder Uzumaki shook her head. "As I just said and will say again, since you insist on showing your age, no one here will pass judgment on any Uzumaki, Not the Hokage or the Daimyo or this council." She glanced at all of them. "This was part of our agreement with the Senju Clan when we helped form this village."

Fugaku slammed his hand against the table. "He nearly killed my son!" He shouted furiously.

The older Uzumaki woman shrugged. "You should have trained him better."

"You trained one monster maybe you can train another." She suggested.

Fugaku snapped, He vaulted over the table and was darting towards the old woman his Sharingan eyes promising blood.

"Yukihime."

He saw her whisper the words, but the danger hadn't reach his mind yet until a steel like hand ripped him off the ground with ease. He found himself staring into the malevolent red eyes of demon woman.

"You low class, demon spawned rats," Yukihime snarled as she flung the Sharingan master back into his seat. Everybody in the room froze as her malevolent aura filled the room.

The elder Hyuuga snarled as the veins bulge on the side face showing his activated Byakugan. "How dare you unleash this demon fox in our presence."

"Demon fox?" Akane ask looking over the woman. "Yukihime is a summon of the Uzumaki Clan, Unfortunately she was not there when our young Sachiko was attacked." She shook her head. "The Uzumaki keep their own council and Setsuna will be punished base on the will of the Uzumaki." She held out her hand to the beautiful creature at her side. "Help this old woman home Yukihime."

After they had left the room the Hokage stood, stretch his back slightly. "That went better then I thought." He chuckled before leaving the room.

****

Uzumaki Main House

"You know that was stupid don't you?" Ryuu asked the younger man sitting next to him.

"Yeah," Setsuna sighed. "But it was like nobody else was going to do anything at all," he shook his head. "How are they going to punish me?"

"Probably a combination of one and three."

"Shit!" The old man chuckled slightly at the downcast of his nephew.

"Plus I have a personal request of you as well," Ryuu told him.

Setsuna gave him a dubious look. "That boy summoned Yukihime, what more could he need?" Setsuna sighed as he recalled his shock at seeing the boy summon the powerful demon fox. He recognized the sword instantly, but for a young boy to have the chakra capacity to summon her. It was amazing.

"Ha," Ryuu laughed. "That was a mistake, that boy has an interesting defensive technique he is developing, I gave him the sword to practice his Kenjutsu while he was away." Ryuu Continued.

"Naruto is too much like his grandfather and doesn't have the necessary passion to be a sword type," Setsuna pointed at also taking a stab at said grandfather.

Ryuu smiled good natured at the small jab. "True, but even Akio trained me too use the sword." He paused. "I just was never very good at it." He leaned back slightly. "Naruto is a fast learner but I haven't had much time to push him to his limit's."

Setsuna nodded. "Where is he?"

"Number 5, but don't worry about it today he has a special guest there waiting for him," The old man smirked. "Jiraiya-Sama wanted to start your punishment today… I think he said something about the 'bellows'."

"Damn!"

******

Uchiha private training ground.

"GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU." The massive blast of fire exploded from his mouth. Sasuke dropped to one knee, his chakra nearly exhausted. His father stood to the side, a frown marring his face.

"Do it again Sasuke," He ordered. His Sharingan bright red in his anger. The boy was strong, But he faced the same problem that plague all Uchiha, Chakra consumption. It seem to be some counter balance for the ability of their douryoku. Some of the more difficult techniques and those of the mythical Mangekyou, ran chakra dry and caused mental fatigue. Itachi had gained those fabled eyes. When he was drawn into that world, the world his former son referred to as 'Tsukuyomi', one of the mythical techniques of the Mangekyou. Fugaku shook his head, putting attention back on his son who was peering at him curiously.

"The Sharingan, Sasuke only grows stronger with conflict and strife. The Uchiha grow strong with competition and desire.

"Itachi was born in a different Konoha then you so he was worked harder and harder, so his abilities and techniques are stronger." The Sharingan vanish from his eyes. "But he is no way better then you are, that boy pursued strength and gained it at the cost of his family and his village."

"Train and become stronger Sasuke, become the future of the Uchiha and make the name Itachi a long forgotten memory." The head of the Uchiha clan told his youngest son.

"HOW?" He yelled. "Even Naruto is stronger then me." He snarled. "Uzumaki Setsuna almost killed me with a single look, he made Kakashi burn through his chakra just to resist his Bouseigan.

"And Naruto even told us, Setsuna focuses almost only on Kenjutsu," He said angrily his face red with excitement.

Fugaku didn't truly know what to say, the Uzumaki clan was extremely diverse with their ability. The Uzumaki clan was split into four separate families that each specialized in various abilities. The Misao Clan specialize in Nin and Dou techniques. Mugen Clan specialized in Kenjutsu and long range weaponry. The Akane Clan specialized in Summons and Seals. The Nagisa branch specialized in Taijutsu and Kinjutsu.

It was a system that work nearly flawless and produce Shinobi with nearly no limits and full support of large family unit.

******

Public training ground #5

Training ground 5 was a medium open field of nothing but dirt. It was even stationed very close a small body of water. Naruto thought it was perfect for his needs. Today however it was occupied.

It had been sometime since he had seen her, but she was still just as beautiful. Her skin was lightly tanned and her dusty blonde hair was drapping down her back. Her dark green eyes had a mischievous glint, that brought a smile to his face.

"Hello, Naruto."

******


	9. Ch 8

Bouseigan

Chapter 8

Oddities of the Uzumaki.

Setsuna arrived at a home better known throughout Konoha as the 'Smoke House'. The smoke house was really just the back room of the Uzumaki primary weapon house. Forging was a tradition started by Uzumaki Mugen and pass down through his only daughter Kodachi, Unfortunately Kodachi-Sama was unable to have children and just happened to adopt a young boy, who later became one of the most powerful shinobi in the world.

"Jiraiya-Sama," Setsuna yelled as he stood outside the main door. "Stop all that damn yelling at my door," Setsuna swirled around. The man behind him was of average height with black hair and dark blue eyes, This man was also one of the most feared shinobi in the world. "The old man is out collecting information for his new book.

"It's been a while since you've had duty," Nagato finished. Setsuna nodded.

"Akane-Sama kept me from being a captive of T&I," He said following after the older man. "I betrayed our family in stupidity," He sighed.

"That's because you're stupid," Nagato told him. "It's because you're a man, all men believe that doing something brash and without thought is courage." With ease he started the forge. He stared into the fire for a few seconds. "But for a ninja we must always think ahead and look further then our own hearts…

"Because what lies in hearts of men is a demon waiting to be unleashed." Setsuna interrupted. Nagato nodded. "Even though I'm not a true Uzumaki, Akane-Sama has always treated me like any other Uzumaki." Setsuna stared at the man. Just like Jaraiya-Sama, Nagato was adopted into the remnants of the Mugen section of the Uzumaki, After it was confirmed that Kodachi--Sama was unable to have children. She adopted a few orphans and raised them as her own children, one of these children grew up to become know as Jiraiya of the Sannin. Jiraiya continued her tradition and adopted several kids when he was on a mission in the hidden village of Rain. "Did you know that when the village discovered my abilities, the council wanted to marry me off to several village girls?" Setsuna cracked a smile and laughed. Nagato even smiled a bit before he continued. "But when they discovered how deep my pain truly was and how low I had sunken into my Doujutsu and Kinjutsu abilities.

"They wanted me executed, Ryuu and Jiraiya tracked me down and defeated me with ease, I don't know if you've ever seen them serious but it was truly fearsome," he continued. "When I awoke I was sitting before the council as they listed my crimes and comparing me to the likes of Orochimaru, even I was disgusted at the thought."

'This was indeed the former ANBU commander known as 'The Six paths of Nagato', Last known inheritor of the Rin'negan.

"Just as they sentenced me too death, she stood and said…

"The Uzumaki will take full responsibility for his actions against Konoha and Amegakure," A feminine voice interrupted them. It was a tall, slender woman with bright blue hair and dark eyes. "You idiots need to lighten up a bit and get back to work," she said flashing them a kind smile.

They both cracked a smile and went about their worked for the day.

*****

Private Training ground

She was there, dressed in a short sleeve, dark blue kimono, a crimson red sash wrapped around her waist kept it all together. Her trademark fan was strap to her back.

A slight smile was on her face. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Temari… Chan."

*****

Uchiha district ~ Training ground

'His Sharingan will be strong.' Fugaku thought as he sparred with his youngest son. Sparring with the Uzumaki boy had giving Sasuke strength. It was experience he needed now.

Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, could be easily defeated with experience. With experience also came maturity. With a simple move he gained distance from the boy.

His hands flash through seals within the blink of an eye.

"Katon."

"Goukakyuu No Jutsu," a massive ball fire erupted from his mouth it scorched the ground and dug massive trench in its wake.

"Doton, Doryuuheki." Sasuke shouted and a massive wall of rock rose from the ground to block the attack.

Fugaku shook his head as he appeared behind Sasuke with a Kunai against his neck.

"Never devote yourself to every attack, Sasuke you must learn to think beyond the now and think three-to-four steps ahead." Fugaku lectured. 'You already know the technique my son, you just have to use it.'

Once the earth wall crumbled, Fugaku was still standing in his original place.

"Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke mumbled.

The Fugaku behind him exploded into a puff of smoke. "Your still too distracted boy, we will continue tomorrow." he said turning away and heading back towards the large house in the distance.

"What was that woman?"

Fugaku turned slowly, the Sharingan gone from his eyes. "What woman?"

Sasuke turned on him his eyes fierce. "The one that lifted you by the neck and toss you around the council chambers." He snarled. "The Uchiha are supposed to be the elite of all shinobi clans."

Fugaku stared at his only true heir. The boy was right, The Uchiha were suppose to be the strongest clan in Konoha. Their techniques were many and their skill was unparalleled. The Sharingan was without a doubt the strongest Doujutsu in the elemental countries. Even before Konoha the Uchiha were powerful, but the thirst for power was destructive and eventually led to the killing of friends and family. Mangekyou Sharingan without a doubt had no equal in this world. Itachi had proven that with ease. Revenge would be theirs sooner or later, Itachi would come back, after all... he had no other choice.

"She's a demon," He said finally. "A Kitsune capable of taking a human form."

"There are four of them all together, Yukihime, Benihime, Kijinmaru and finally Satsujinmaru."

"The four demons of the Uzumaki Clan." Fugaku once again began walking away. He turned his head slightly and gaze at his son who looked defiant once again. "Is it true that boy was able to summon her to ward off Setsuna?"

Sasuke nodded.

That was troublesome. To summon such a beast at his age, that boy was without a doubt the son of Uzumaki Machiko. "When you fully mature your Sharingan, i will show you the next stage... Mangekyou Sharingan."

For the sake of the Uchiha and their future, His son, Uchiha Sasuke would become strong.

*****

Disagreeing with the council was easy, disagreeing with the Sandaime was difficult. They rarely butted heads on any issue and they were both far too old to hold any grudges. This time his request was simple. Setsuna was without a doubt a master of the Uzumaki Tsurugi Ryuu Makaze. Konoha was sorely lacking with sword styles and specialist.

The boy was getting teaching duty, blacksmith duty and perimeter missions.

"It should keep him busy for awhile at least." She chuckled to herself as she left the Hokage tower.

"Uzumaki-Sama," The yell interrupted her thoughts. She turned quickly just as a girl with long pink hair ran up to her. Wearing a dress of all things. "Uzumaki-Sama," The girl said again. Then Akane recognize her as the lone female member of Cell 7. Akane gave the young girl a bright smile.

"Ah, Haruno-San." She held up her hand to ward off the coming ANBU who no doubt was a Uzumaki. "Walk this old lady home okay? and tell me what i can do for you." Sakura nodded and began following after the much older woman.

The girl was quiet, before she finally found her voice. "I don't feel like i can help them at all," she muttered. "There both much stronger then me and their Doujutsu and Ninjutsu are incredible." She stared at ground. "I want to become stronger so i can support them and force them to stop looking down on me."

Akane nodded. She herself knew the feeling well. "Hmm, I see, well child the first hurdle is knowing that you need to improve yourself."

"Your problem is that both those boys will be Ninjutsu and Doujutsu specialist, and since both their eye techniques are capable of high level illusions, they will have no need of a Genjutsu specialist." She looked over to the girl. "You understand what I'm saying child?"

Sakura nodded. "I have to look at their weaknesses and make that my strength." Her once dull green eyes brightened immediately.

"So what you got left is Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, you can also study to become a medic-nin." She told young girl. "But again unfortunately for you and Naruto, Kakashi is no doubt going to spend much more time with the young Uchiha boy, Naruto can overcome this because we can teach him anything he needs to know."

"So it's hopeless?" Sakura sighed as her eyes darkened.

'It's always refreshing to see someone who shows it all,' Akane chuckled. She grabbed Sakura lightly by the shoulder, as they slowed to a stop. She look up and recognize they were in the forested area before the Uzumaki district.

"Watch closely girl," She bit her finger slightly before her hands slid threw a few seals. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu," she whispered as she press her hands against the ground. The area exploded in a large puff of smoke, the wind blew harshly and revealed a huge male lion.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed and hid behind the older woman. The lion was enormous, the beast was majestic with a full dark brown mane and beautiful golden fur. One of his eyes was covered by an eye patch with the Uzumaki spiral.

Then she heard it speak.

"It has been some time mistress," It had voice of crushing gravel.

"Come on Sakura," she somehow got behind and push her forward. "This is Byakko, the leader of the Lion tribes." Byakko bowed low to the girl.

"This is a summon?" she ask.

"One of the first i discovered in my youth, the Lion clan doesn't allow a summoner to summon any of the clan, when you sign the contract you get assigned a partner." She ran her hands threw his massive mane. "Byakko and i have been a team for over fifty years now."

Sakura looked stunned. "Why are you telling me this Uzumaki-Sama?"

"The Uzumaki as a family unit only have one summoning contract, But in my youth I traveled this world and gather hundreds of contracts and created many more beyond that," She looked the girl in the eye. "Sakura I'm going to pass on this contract to you, The Lion Tribe has probably grown bored with no action lately huh Byakko?"

The massive beast nodded slightly. "Mistress even if you surrender the contract to another i will always be yours." he nudge her with his head.

"I know Byakko, i know." she grabbed him roughly by the mane and pulled him down to her and planted a kiss between his eyes.

"Come here Sakura." She commanded. "This is just the first step, Byakko still has to approve of you," The girl straightened herself out and came forward masking her fear with some skill.

"Byakko-Sama," She knelled to the bright gold Lion. "I beg of you great lion

"Silence." He roared. "Stand up, look at me." she did.

"A lion never lowers their head and never backs down, even if they know death is coming and even if we know the odds are far against us, only death will cool our passion."

"If we see something we take it, if something blocks our way we destroy it," He stared at her hard. "If we want something we _demand_ it."

"Tell him who you are," Akane whispered at her.

Sakura took a deep breath and hope she was making the right choice. She stilled herself and hardened her resolve, she needed to do this.

"I am Haruno Sakura, Summoner of the Lion Tribe."

Akane smiled at the girl breath she was holding.

"Good," He grumbled as he lumbered towards her. "The seal will be placed directly on your body child, Akane-Sama will give you the original scroll later."

"Give him your arm child." She commanded and Sakura instantly did so with out a hint of fear. "It might hurt just a bit," She smiled. Sakura nodded and stilled herself as the massive lion bit down on her arm his massive K-9s stabbing easily into her flesh.

She felt a rush of energy, and darkness claimed her.

Akane laughed softly as the girl collapse, Byakko caught her before she could hit the ground. "Which one of yours will be hers?"

He let her down easily and turned to the older woman. He grinned slightly showing his teeth.

"Kuromaru." Her eyes widen immediately as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*****

Sakura woke later the grass beneath her flattened and the sky above her a bright red with clouds so dark they were almost black. The air is suffocating and smell strongly of sulfur. There was something evil here. She had felt something like this on that strange mission, where Naruto summoned the kitsune spirit, But this was far more unsettling.

Suddenly a cave so large that the opening descended into the heavens. The mist cleared and the feeling intensified further. Two large crimson spheres appeared at the opening of the cave.

"**WHO DARES TOO INVADE MY DOMAIN?" **The voice boom as dark twisted red chakra began bubbling and boiling in front of the cave. It continued until a large beast formed that stared down at her. K-9s easily the size of her arm. Large ears and nine tails that descended into the heavens. **"WHO DARES?" **The incredible foul stench of its breathe rotted the grass around her as she tried to stand.

"**YOU, WHO ARE NOT A UZUMAKI, BUT CARRY THE MARK OF BYAKKO.**

"**HAVE YOU COME SEEKING GLORY?"**

"**SEEKING VENGENACE?"**

The world darkening around as it became even harder to breath as the beast crept forward slowly. Suddenly she recognize the beast, it the Kyuubi No Youkai.

"**HAVE YOU COME SEEKING POWER?"**

Her eyes widen as a large grin came over the creatures face.

"**TELL ME HUMAN CHILD, TELL ME WHAT YOU WISH FOR." **The pressure lessened and she could draw breath.

"I want to become strong." she cried.

The last thing she remembered before darkness claim her again was the slight smile that marred the creatures face.

"**Then I will give you power."**

*********

She awoke hours or days later, she couldn't tell. The hospital she almost immediately recognized. Her mother sat in a chair next to her sleep.

"Hello Sakura." a voice to her left said. She look up to see the bright blue eyes of Uzumaki Akane.

"Uzumaki-Sama." her father stood next to elderly woman.

"Sakura-Chan." Her mother shouted as she woke and hugged her fiercely.

"What happened to me?"

Akane sighed. Her once brilliant blue eyes began to dull. "What I'm going to tell you is to be considered an S-class secret punishable by death," She look over all of them. "Do you all understand?"

The small family unit nodded.

"It's said that the Yondaime defeated the greatest threat this world has ever seen.

"That threat was the Kyuubi No Youko, but the Kyuubi is absolutely immortal and far too strong to be destroyed by anything less then the destruction of all we know. The only thing we could really manage was to seal the creature within a soul realm."

"Soul Realm?"

Akane nodded. "It's a place created by the sacrificing of a human soul." Several looks of horror dawn on there faces.

"Yondaime-Sama."

Akane nodded. "His sacrifice and the sacrifice of Uzumaki Machiko, created the realm and seal where the Kyuubi No Youko sleeps."

"What does this have to do with my daughter?" The mother asked while hugging her daughter.

"Sakura woke the Kyuubi." she said as she walk over to the girl and pull her gown down slightly revealing a very intricate tattoo of a nine tailed fox. They gasped collectively. "And it seems she likes you."

"What does it do?" Sakura asks as she looks over the mark in the large mirror on the door. "I remember being afraid but not much else."

"It gives you the right to use this." Akane said as handed the girl an ebony colored box. Sakura reached for the box and as soon she touched it her tattoo glowed ominously. Opening the box she saw a beautiful red colored Chokuto styled sword. It was a Wakizashi sword with the same small marking above her breast was engraved on the sword. She grasp the sword and unsheathe it slowly. The blade shined like a full moon and fit her hand perfectly.

"Hello Haruno Sakura," she heard a voice in her mind. The voice was faint and like a whisper. "I shall be your sword." She shook her head as voice disappeared. She looked up in a daze as the older woman stood over her. "Thank you, Uzumaki-Sama."

"Not at all child, before I leave Sakura I would you like to stop by my house so our finest sword smith can examine the sword before you began using it." Sakura nodded and as Akane begin to leave Sakura called out to her again.

"How do you know so much about the Kyuubi?"

Akane smiled at the woman. "Uzumaki Akira tracked down the demon fox and fought it in one-on-one combat many years ago, he lost the battle but the demon spared him. Kyuubi-Sama saw greatness within this man and gave him two gifts, One of them was the contract of the Demon fox clan and the other was…

"Bouseigan…" Sakura said in awe.

Akane nodded. "Remember," she said staring at all of them. "It should be considered an SS-Class secret, What you have been told is a clan secret, Sakura if you betray the trust I have in you." Her hair began to lift in the air and the room darkened. The entire family was almost slammed to the floor under the immense pressure and killing intent. Her eyes glowed darkly and the Bouseigan appeared in its final form the single crimson star spinning rapidly. Suddenly it was all gone and they could breath again. "But I have faith in you child, and I know you will not disappoint me." Then she was gone.

**

Naruto saw as the smile left her face, only to be replaced by an arrogant smirk that he knew well. In a flash of motion her large battle fan was wide open and ready. This form he knew well, his angelic wind goddess had returned.

"C'mon Uzumaki I have a few questions to ask you."

Naruto grinned, His blue eyes morph into the Bouseigan. "And if I don't want to answer." The 'eyes' of his Doujutsu began their spin of madness.

She returned his grin with her own. "Then I might have to be forceful."

(2008 was offically a bad year for me and writing and all my projects are behind schedule. As I said when I posted Ch 7 this Ch 8 was done a long time ago but I can't seem to make Ch 9 work like how I want. But we'll see if I have to force it and just get passed it for good.

Also i'm always trying improve my writing ability as small as it may be I still take pride in always trying to improve so if you have suggestions let me know.)


	10. Chapter 9

Bouseigan

* * *

Uzumaki District – Private training dojo

Life was mysterious and frightening all at the same time, Akane thought as she sat in the formal sitting form, Seiza. Her father was never one for honor or formality. He never taught them such things, things needed when working for warlords and the occasional Daimyo. Uzumaki Akira was never one to bow before anybody, not even before gods or demons, The Kyuubi itself could attest to that.

He passed that attitude down through his children, and like him it had gotten them killed. She the youngest of the original four was the only one to make it to old age. It was when her age caught up to her that she came to this dojo, where the mural on the wall displayed the five of them, young and powerful. Immortal

Fighting and war was what the Uzumaki excelled at, Quick and quiet assassinations or large-scale destruction. Misao and Nagisa, her older sisters. In the prime of their life was capable of destroying armies of shinobi, summons fell before them, A single glance of the Bouseigan could turn entire companies of samurai into madmen that destroyed each other and there self.

The Bouseigan, besides chakra exhaustion had nearly no drawbacks. The advance form, Byousou had one severe drawback, over usage brought upon advance aging. The Byousou represented a change not only in the Doujutsu and its abilities but also a change in the body itself.

"The Byousou Bouseigan is a parasite that alters the body in order to feed itself, Use it too much and it will take control."

Her father had told them once, but she was young and didn't completely understand. The Byousou turned the body into a factory that produce the elements it needed to function, blood, oxygen and chakra. Overuse caused enlarged hearts; decrease lung function and could cause eruptions along the circulatory system and finally death. This was the death that claimed the life of her father and her beloved sisters. The same death that would one day claim her as well.

"The Bouseigan was active when our mother brought us into this world and it will be active when the Shinigami closes our eyes forever." Her father told them all before his death.

Her revere was broken as she felt a presence outside the sliding doors.

"Yes," she spoke loudly without taking her gaze from the mural.

"Ryuu-Sama is here to see you Akane-Sama." The young voice said from outside.

"I remember informing you that I was not to be disturbed today, Kiyoshi." The door slid back to reveal a young blond hair boy, his head bowed in respect and crouched on one knee.

"I know Akane-Sama, but he was very adamant that he tend to you immediately," he said respectfully.

She nodded slightly. "See him in please," she stopped for a second before finishing. "And your stealth has increased by leaps and bounds Kiyoshi, I expect to see your ability with summoning coming along as well," she looked back at him with a soft smile.

He squirmed for a few seconds before nodding and disappearing with a Shuushin. Summoning was his worse skill after all.

Seconds later Uzumaki Ryuu appeared at the door. He took a seat beside her at a respectful distance.

"Do you know what today is Ryuu?" She asks as they both gazed upon the beautiful mural. "Today is the day the Uzumaki family was recognize as a shinobi clan by the Daimyo in the former Whirlpool country." She looked at him.

"I guess today you can say is the birthday of the Uzumaki clan as we know it,

"On this day I like to reflect on the beginning, my three siblings and my father." She finish

Ryuu smiled at her. "I remember you telling me that when I was much younger, do you remember what I told you?" her questioned her.

She returned his smile. "You should never remember them alone when you can share those memories with others," She nodded. "Even then you were wise beyond your years."

He stood up slowly and held his hand to take hers. "They deserve to know what has been sacrificed and they need to know our origin and history, it's better to come from one who was there instead of second hand knowledge."

Akane Uzumaki, eldest of the Uzumaki, Last surviving child of Uzumaki Akira, decided that yes it would be better to reminisce with her family.

* * *

Chapter 9

Blossoming Flower

* * *

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Tittering on the edge of exhaustion, she had tried that technique once again. Nothing. She knew the technique by heart having studied it for several days before her first attempt. The technique was relatively simple; she just didn't have the chakra reserves.

Sakura slump and slowly lowered herself to the ground, her constant attempts and lack of sleep finally catching up with her. With her frustration building she just let it all out.

"SHIT." Her voice echoed through the forest.

"Give it up brat you don't have the chakra to summon anything yet." He emerged from the forest, his blond hair wild and tied off in the back. His sword slung across his shoulder.

"Setsuna," Sakura shrieked as she jumps to her feet.

He waved her panic off and stood across from her. "You can worry about summoning later, Akane-Sama said you had came across something interesting and that you needed to know how to use it," Seeing the wild stare she was giving him. He sighed. "I'm not here to kill you girl."

She nodded hesitantly.

"Now come on show me this sword."

She retrieved the sword from the makeshift scabbard on her back and held it out for his inspection.

"Beautiful." Indeed it was. Reminiscent of the four blades gifted to the children of Akira Uzumaki. Its blade was incredible and bright no doubt created in the ancient Fox Clan forge. The Habaki was a bright silver with the Fox Clan insignia. The other side was decorated with an ebony Kyuubi roaring in victory. 'Definitely a special weapon.' He thought as he continued to appraise the sword.

"It's a good sword, but like it's owner it's unskilled and dull…" He paused as she gave him a nasty look. "Come on lets see what you already know," He said, as he tossed the blade back to her. With his sword still held over his shoulder he rushed towards her.

As he darted forward slow enough so she could keep up he said. "The only way too learn The Uzumaki style is with combat." As he begin to bring the sword down for one handed over hand strike. As she brought the sword up high for a clumsy block. He barked at her. "Don't block move."

She did tucking herself into a tight side way roll.

"Good, because of my height and build you can assume I will be stronger if you can help it always move." He pulled the sword back and tucked it close to his side. "Watch." Setsuna dove to the side and came on his kneeling in a Batto stance. "Do it." He barked at her again and watch as she gingerly threw herself to the side and pop up mimicking her mentor. He nodded to himself. "Remember Haruno this is a simple maneuver designed to save your ASS, Take your hope dreams and most of all your WILL to LIVE and put them in that move."

Sakura looked startled. She gathered herself and with slow exhale she launch herself sideways in a blur coming to feet she slid slightly and rotated on her axis using her momentum she cut threw the air. The blade whistle forward seeking blood and death.

She was breathing heavy and held the stance.

Setsuna who was still kneeling finally stood. "Good, did you feel the sword draw on your chakra?"

"Yes I felt it grabbed me and …" She shook her head as if shaking off the thought.

"No," Setsuna snarl. "Grab that feeling and embrace it, That sword is made to kill not just humans, but any that stands in your way.

The weapon will only respond when you put your life on the line." She nodded at him and closed her eyes and then flung herself sideways once again, twisting into a crouch she spun into several more rotations with the blade at a cutting angle.

Setsuna nearly gasped as he watched her performed the simple maneuver. The mini cyclone she had created was the beginning of one of core techniques of the Makaze Ryuu. This girl might be a natural...

"Good," He nodded. "How did it feel?" He asked her. When she regained her breath she stood on shaky ground before calming herself.

"It was amazing," she finally said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "it was like all I could focus on was the sword and the enemy nothing else mattered until my enemy was destroyed.

"I didn't feel fear or pain," she whispered and looked at the sword as if it gleam with some unknown knowledge.

Funny enough Setsuna thought it did. "It's called absolute focus, Now that you know it you can feel in your bones and in your mind.

Once you become familiar the technique you can use to focus on exactly what you want instead of the just an enemy or an objective."

Sakura nodded accepting his explanation for the seemingly heightened state of mind all she could see was her enemy being cut down after being caught unaware. The wind that enveloped at the end was very strange.

"Your thinking about the mini dust devil cause by the spinning rotation and the sword," Setsuna interrupted her thoughts. Sakura nodded. "The Makaze style is not based on pure physical strength of the upper body but on rotational forces." Seeing her blank look he continued. "Look I'll demonstrate." He said pointing to a target not to far away.

He stepped forward and spun rapidly into a raising slash nearly ten feet of the ground that viciously cut threw the air The dust from ground swarm around his form as he landed. "That was with no chakra." He looked pointedly at her. "That was non chakra version of the shiden you saw in the forests."

Sakura looked on in amazement as he demonstrated the Hiryuusen again for her. "I want you practice both of those techniques for the rest of the day and tomorrow also try to get use to your limits while using the swords focus ability."

"You can think of them as a dodge and a counterattack," Setsuna said as the dust around him settled. "You can gather or negate speed and power with different rotations."

Once again he faced the pink haired teen and with a mighty leap he was in range and bringing his sword to bear it was almost comical the way her eyes bulged before the previous lesson kicked in and she threw herself to the left, transferring the momentum from her roll into a rotation nearly instantly she was jarred and arm nearly shattered as he appeared in her guard their swords colliding with sharp nasty spark. Her sword jerked from her wrist and landed several feet away.

They both stood Setsuna with calm look on his face and Sakura was holding her wrist gingerly.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked as the girl retrieve her sword and slid it back into the scabbard.

"You stopped the spin." she grimace in pain as she force her self to let go of her damaged limb. "I didn't even see you, it was like you appeared there and..." the words left her.

"This is one of the weaknesses of Makaze Ryuu." He said hefting the sword over his shoulder again. "In time for you the Makaze Ryuu will become almost like a dance, with techniques flowing like water with no definite stance or form."

"The Spin." Sakura muttered. Setsuna eyes widen as she took over. "The only definite form is the use of the rotational forces." She peered up at him in wonder.

He nodded. "Once it has been stopped the Makaze Ryuu is much harder to start and during the process you may even become injured." He said pointing to her arm. "How you defend against it is something your going to have to discover, The Uzumaki Doujutsu covers up this weakness with ease, but you will have to find your own path."

Sakura nodded. "Go see a medic about that arm and I'll find you when it time for more practice." Setsuna said before his form vanished in the rising dust.

* * *

"Kamitachi No Jutsu." Temari Barked she swept her Tessen forward and unleashed a barrage wind chakra blades at her elusive prey. A wall of earth and mud rose from the ground and absorbed the mighty blades of air, Temari rolled forward reaching into her pouch she threw several shuriken behind her at her previous location.

Naruto was sneaky bastard who liked to appear behind her. He appeared then ducking and weaving through the projectiles. They had done this dance many times before, Temari threw he Shuriken and Kunai in a very distinct way. He was able to dodge them by a small margin and slight smirked appeared on his face as the barrage ended.

When the air cleared he saw her. Her sun kissed skin and dark blonde hair brought a true smile to his face. Suddenly he was perplexed as she was pointing behind him.

Hesitantly he turned slightly. The damn shuriken had explosive tags attached to them.

"Baku." She whispered.

The explosion was massive. Naruto barely had time to throw himself into a forward roll in seconds he came to a stop reaching for his own kunai. He felt cold steel on his skin.

"I must be losing my touch." Naruto sighed Temari had appeared behind him with a kunai at his neck.

"Nah," The older girl said, "Your just waiting for this." she quickly withdrew the kunai and kiss him on the cheek.

Narutos' face turned bright red. Strangely enough he still hadn't got used to that.

She gave him her own sardonic smirk. She licked the tip of her finger. "Temari 3 Naruto 2." She said she wrote it in the air.

His future wife grinned at him.

After another bout of even more intense sparring. They left the training area.

They chatted for entire trip from the training area to the meeting spot where she would meeting with her Jounin Sensei. They enjoyed each others company. Did they mean they would be happy when they married. They both knew the life of a shinobi was nothing to take lightly. He wouldn't let it interfere with his goal, he could never be happy until his sisters murderer was brought to justice.

"Temari," He whispered. "When we..."

"No," She Interrupted. "That's a long way away for now."

"When we are both Jounin." She turned and hugged him fiercely. "Your my only friend Naruto."

Don't worry about anything else."

Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

Sometimes he wondered why he even tried. Assassination and espionage, surveillance behind enemy lines was easy. Being a Jounin sensei was not. Kakashi thought as he ventured through the Uzumaki compound. Looking for his wayward student. He was able to track Sakura down but the girl was completely exhausted.

Her training with Setsuna had left her bruised and battered. But the girl smiled as she retold the tale of learning the sword ryuu. Tracking Sasuke down at the nearly empty Uchiha district was easy enough.

But the much smaller Uzumaki area was causing him some trouble. About to give up the the exercise he came across a familiar small house with smoke bellowing from the chimneys up into the sky.

"The bellows." he muttered as he approached. He had spent some time here years ago

Without knocking he poke his head in the door. Yep just as he remembered it hot and smoky. Off to the side Setsuna tested a balance on a short sword with a straight blade.

"Get your ass in here Kakashi." Setsuna grumbled without taking his eyes off the sword. "It's been sometime since you've have duties in the bellows." Setsuna said as Kakashi slid into the room.

"I was looking for my little missing student." Kakashi said as instantly begin feeding chopped wood into the massive forge that took up most of the room.

"Ah, the brat is at a personal training ground flirting with the young Subaku girl." Setsuna gaze at the sword once again before tossing it to Kakashi. "Take a look at that for me, it's for your student." Setsuna wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Sakura?"

"Nah, not just for her all of them are getting one." He grumbled as he picked up another and begin gazing at it with his doujutsu. "Its part of my punishment, all the little Genin are getting one and its also going to be part of the academy to introduce a novice sword style." Setsuna said as he begin to test swing another short blade. "Damn little spit fire your genin is." He tossed simple blade with the rest of the pile. "Akane-Sama has her eyes on that girl, Makaze style sword play and that contract." He grumbled as he toss a blank into the forge.

"Contract?" Kakashi asked as he toss his blade into the near by pile. He pick up a raw shaped blade and begin heating it up again in a smaller forge nearby. "From Akane-Sama?" Setsuna nodded as he walked towards the larger forge and begin pumping the large bellow nearby. "Damn Lion-Clan contract Byakuya's second son."

Kakashi turned to the man and stared his one eye wide in surprise. "Kuro?"

Setsuna chuckled loudly. "My thought as well." He shook himself slightly. "That girl won't be able to summon that bastard for a while but when she is able to..."

"Even with Doujutsu she'll give both of those idiots a challenge." A dark voice appeared behind Kakashi who didn't even pause as he continue firing the smaller bellow.

They both ignored him. "Speaking of idiots." Kakashi Grumbled. Setsuna laughed. "Not even you can sneak into the bellows heard you creeping in the door like a rookie ANBU."

Nagato who was standing tall and powerful behind Kakashi slump slightly. "I am definitely out of practice if I can't even sneak up on the both of you in the bellows."

They Laughed at his defeated look.

* * *

It's been a couple years, Figured i would post something.


End file.
